


Don't Worry, My Dear Brother, We Can Help

by Shippings_galore



Series: The Werewolf Avengers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babies, Bucky joined the team, Civil War did not happen, Depressed Tony Stark, Depression, Everyone cares for Tony Stark, Everyone is a saint, Everyone is over protective, Except The Bad Guys, F/M, Helpful Steve, I can be a bit of a plot bunny, Light Angst, Loki has a heart, Loki is a Good Bro, M/M, No Thor Ragnarok, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Steve Rogers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Social Media will be broken, Superfamily, Therapist Bruce Banner, They understand, Tony Feels, Tony Stark & everyone friendships, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has PTSD, Tony has nightmares, Tony-centric, a lot of fluff, and Pietro Maximoff, because I said so, because of Clint Barton, but there is angst, no civil war, slightly slow build Stony, therapist john watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is supposed to be strong and is supposed to have a cold heart, right? Well, no. Tony is a broken sad man with depression and anxiety and PTSD. And he needs all the help he can get. That's why Steve is there for. And the Avengers. And his weird high functioning sociopath of a brother and his blonde boyfriend. And yes... Tony Stark is no an only child.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Just a bunch of shenanigans, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually posted on Fanfiction.net but I decided to post it here because I spend more time here then anywhere else because everyone here in AO3 is awesome (and it's easier to post here). Sadly, I will discontinue writing on Fanfiction but will continue here because, again, it's a hella a lot easier. And I also made a few changes (okay a lot of changes) but if there are mistakes, I am deeply sorry. Enjoy!

Tony Stark woke up with a start, he jumped out of his chair and glanced around his lab to check for any intruders as his heart pounded against his chest. Panic and fear spread all over Tony, making him cold and even more afraid. He felt himself run out of the lab and head towards the elevator but made a sharp turn towards the stairs, knowing that the elevator would be to slow. 

_ Steve.  _ _ I need to find Steve. Need to see if he's alive. _

Tony’s mind raced with images from his nightmare. Steve laying on the floor surrounded by a pool of crimson blood wasn’t helping Tony at all. His entire body was shaking and he nearly tripped going up the stairs because his knees gave out a couple times. He ran inside the gym, swinging the door open, making it smash against the wall rather loudly and making the super soldier spin around to face him. 

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Steve asked in full alarm as he locked eyes with the billionaire. 

“Oh g-god…. Oh god…” Tony muttered as his knees gave out.

Steve lunged faster than a human should, thank god for the serum, and caught Tony before he could slam on the ground.

“Tony?! Tony, what’s wrong?!” Steve yelled in panic as he held the terrified  genius in his arms. 

Steve felt Tony shake violently and also felt a warm and wet spot growing on his shirt. 

“Jarvis, he’s not talking, so you’re my only hope. What’s wrong with Tony?” Steve asked as he ran his fingers through Tony’s damp hair. 

“Sir has woken up from a nightmare again.” Jarvis said, a hint of concern in the AI voice. 

“Damn… how long has his nightmares been happening?” Steve sighed.

“Since the Chitauri attack and it has gotten worse since the Avengers moved out.” 

“Anxiety attacks? Panic attacks?” 

“Yes.”

“Damn…So he has been suffering from PTSD for the past 2 years and he hadn’t even told us?” 

“Pretty much yes.”

“Jarvis, I-I don’t know how to help him? I mean I know how to help him but recovering from PTSD requires family and friends.” Steve muttered, “Tony has friends but doesn’t really have blood related family.” 

“Do not worry, Captain. I’ll contact his younger brother.” The AI said.

“Tony doesn't have a younger brother?” Steve frowned.

“I’m sure Sir will gladly explain that he has two half brothers when he is well enough. Right now I suggest you take Tony back to his room. According to my scan he seems to have calmly fallen back to sleep.” Jarvis said.

“Right… okay…” Steve muttered and looked down at the sleeping billionaire.

He looked so peaceful. So calm with an almost childlike complex. Steve gently picked up Tony bridal style and walked towards the elevator. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. He had been friends with Tony for 2 years and he hadn't noticed that he was suffering. And yeah they didn't get along that well at first but Steve actually tried to make peace. And he had succeeded. It took a month of going down to the lab and caring for Tony's well being when finally the billionaire exclaimed they were best friends when Steve decided to watch Star Wars instead of Top Gun. Steve had sat beside Tony on a loveseat as the brunette had sprawled out on top of him. And through that process Steve might have developed a slight crush of the man. 

Tony stirred in his arms as Steve walked out of the elevator on Tony’s floor, snapping Steve out of trance. 

“Steve?” Tony muttered.

“Shh.. it’s okay.” Steve muttered as he laid Tony on his too-big-for-him-bed and tucked him under his blankets that were probably thousands of dollars, before he  straightened and turned to leave but was stopped when he felt warm fingers grab his arm. 

“Steve…” Tony whispered.

The soldier turned around and looked into Tony’s big brown doe eyes. His heart ripped in two at the sight of desperation in them. Tony looked so sad and lost and not very Tony like at all. Then again, there was a difference between billionaire Tony Stark and the Tony Stark Steve knew and loved. 

“Yeah?”

“Ca-can you stay.. with me?” Tony said and looked down at his hands.

Steve stood there for a couple seconds as his mind raced before making a decision.

“Of course.” Steve smiled gently.

Tony shifted a bit to make room for Steve, which he really didn't have to since the bed was huge, then let  Steve slide inside the covers and lay beside Tony before pulling the smaller man toward his chest. 

“It’s okay, Tony. I’ll be right here. I promise.” Steve whispered. 

“Okay. What's going to happen next?" Tony asked sleepily. 

“Maybe go to therapy? Or you know, talk to me. I’m not forcing you to tell me what haunts your dreams, but I will tell you that telling me this stuff will help you. The one thing you do have to tell me is about the younger brother Jarvis was talking bout.” 

“That traitor… okay… I’ll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I'll just hold on to you like an octopus and-…” Tony all of a sudden cut off mid sentence.

There was a soft cute little snore from the smaller man, and Steve felt his cheeks turn warm. He stayed awake for a couple of minutes, to make sure Tony didn't wake up again from a nightmare. Soon, he fell asleep also to the sound of Tony's soft breathing and the low thumping of his heartbeat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! I edited some of it. But if you see mistakes then I am terribly sorry!

London, UK 

6:29 am 

221B Baker Street

The sweet smell of tea filled the air as the landlady prepared her morning cup of tea. And as much as the smell was strong, it wasn't what woke up the couple. Instead a weird ringtone filled the room, like a thundering hum. Almost like jet engines. It was loud. Loud enough that it woke up the two sleeping inhabitants. 

Sherlock jumped from the bed, making John sit up quickly, his sleep quickly thrown out the window and got ready to shoot anyone in their flat. The detective ran across the room and opened his closet. His hands quickly grabbed a coat that John had never seen before and took out a sleek glass like phone from its pocket. 

"Sherlock? Is that a Stark phone?" John frowned in confusion at the familiar looking phone. 

"No it is an iPhone. Of course it is a Stark phone, John… Hello? Yes it's Sherlock. Oh. We'll be there. Tell the good man to not worry, we will be there before lunch. Thank you Jarvis." Sherlock said before hanging up. 

"Sherlock?" 

"We have been summoned. Pack up clothes. Enough for a couple weeks or so." Sherlock said as he pulled out a travel bag from his closet. 

"What's going on? Sherlock? Who was that?" John asked as he stood up from the bed. 

"A family emergency. We have a plane to catch in an hour or so, so please hurry." Sherlock muttered out as he threw clothes in the bag. 

"Is something wrong with Mycroft?" John asked as he too began to pack. 

"Mycroft? Please. No it's not Mycroft. He may be my brother but I wouldn’t travel out of the country for him. Just please hurry. This is important." Sherlock's voice remained monotone, "I'm done packing. I'll get Mrs. Hudson to make us some tea or something." 

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" John sighed in annoyance as Sherlock made his way out of the bedroom. 

"To the great United States of America. The land of the free. To the land of plenty. The land of severely dull and obese humans. To the land whatever title they have come up with now." Sherlock waved his hand in the air before walking out. 

"Sherlock! Come back here and put on some clothes before you scare Mrs. Hudson." John barked. 

There was a dramatic sigh before the great detective trudged back in the room. Well he was only wearing some dark blue boxers. And not the expensive silk boxers either. 

"If I must." Sherlock grumbled as he picked out some pants and white buttoned down shirt. 

"I swear I live with a five year old." John mumbled to himself. 

"Oh shut up. You should put on some clothes too." Sherlock snapped, barely containing anger in his voice, mostly amusement. 

"Change clothes, love. I wear clothes when I sleep so I don't have to put on anything." John corrected, “I’ll change in to better clothing if it makes you feel better.”  

Sherlock scowled as he slid on his huge black coat before looking down at the Stark phone.By the time they had gotten dressed, told Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade that they'd be leaving, and gotten a cab, they had lost half an hour. Much to John's surprise, they went through security check quite easily. And they were soon over the ocean in a black private jet, sitting in comfy leather seats and hot tea in their hands. 

"Sherlock, can you please explain?" John asked. 

"Well. I have a brother. A half brother in a America that needs out help." Sherlock shrugged and looked out the window. 

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Fine. Whatever." John whispered before taking a small drink of his tea. 

The trip wasn't as long as John thought it would be. Then again, he did sleep for over half it. Soon, the plane was landing and Sherlock was twitching with anticipation.

_Whoever this person was better be in serious need of help, because if Sherlock was this nervous then John should too_. John thought as the plane slid down to a stop in the runway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon! Please leave kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony explains to Steve how the hell he has a brother from another mother and they have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I'm planning on posting another chapter today so don't fret my dear fans, I'll have more on today (possibly).

Tony woke up quite tired and his throat felt dry like a desert. His eyes burned for some odd reason and his brain felt like a giant ball of putty. He blinked once to clear his vision.

_ Why was everything black? Had he gone blind over night? No that’s impossible. Wait? Why was the darkness warm? Oh my god, it’s moving. Is it breathing? What happened last night? Why did this darkness have a familiar smell? _ Tony’s mind wondered. 

Then he remembered what had happened over night. The terrible nightmare plagued his head again and he shivered in horror. On instinct, Tony closed his eyes again and snuggled deeper into what he realized was Steve Roger’s ridiculously big and warm chest before inhaling the super soldier’s scent that smelled oddly like apple pie. 

“Morning, Tony.” Steve’s chest rumbled. 

“Is it morning already? What time is it? You actually stayed here with me? What else happened last night? I can’t remember that much…” Tony furrowed his eyebrows and looked up  to lock eyes with the super soldier. 

“Yes it’s morning. It’s currently about to be 8 a.m. Yes I actually stayed here, I would never leave you if you needed me. And a lot of stuff happened but you should shower and get ready because your brother is coming. And you also promised me you were going to explain to me about this unknown other brother and why he wasn’t in your file.” Steve explained. 

“Ugh… That sounds like too much wor- Wait a minute? Did you just say my brother is on his way here? Which one? Oldest or youngest?” Tony asked and tilted his head to the right slightly. 

“Your youngest, sir.” Jarvis broke through. 

“Oh okay good. I would cry and hide if Mycroft came. I’m sorry but he’s very annoying stuck up. I like Sherlock better even though he is a sociopath.” Tony smiled. 

“Tony. Shower and after you can explain who your brothers are. Please?” Steve arched an eyebrow, even though his mind was plagued with thoughts of this ‘Sherlock’ being a sociopath.

“But you’re so warm and comfy. No Steve don’t give me the kicked puppy dog look! Fiiiiinnnnneeee! But you are carrying me.” Tony said and sat up.

Steve huffed out a small laugh before getting off the bed and picking up the billionaire and taking  him to the bathroom.

“I like my water warm. Not too cold but not too hot. Maybe a tad bit to the hot side.” Tony explained as he was set down on the counter. 

“Tony, I’m not your mother.” Steve smirked. 

“Oh my god. Your smirking should be illegal. Why did I let that evil red headed assassin introduce you to modern stuff?” Tony sighed. 

Steve snorted and nodded to the tub. 

“I know. Shower.” Tony grumbled as Steve walked out of the bathroom. 

Tony quickly stripped and showered before jumping out and drying. He wrapped his towel around his waist, purposely making it loose so that they would hang off his waist and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, which was true. He was busy making Natasha some stilettos that could be used like throwing knives and making new arrows for Clint along with a better bow. 

“Sir, I just received a message from the airport. Mr. Holmes and his partner have landed.” Jarvis alerted. 

“Oh shit. Jarvis how fast can you get that awesome cafe around the corner to deliver a whole bunch of pastries here in less than half an hour?” Tony asked. 

“I’ve already put the order in, sir. They will be here in exactly 45 minutes.” 

“Tell them faster. I’ll pay double if they make it faster.” 

“I’ll tell them right away.” the AI said. 

Tony sighed and walked out of the bathroom and locked eyes with Steve who was sitting on the edge of the bed. A light blush covered his cheeks. 

“So I’ve ordered food.” Tony said as he grabbed a pair of boxers, jeans, and an ACDC shirt out of his closet. 

“Good. Now, care to explain?” Steve asked. 

“Okay. So before I was born, Howard went to London with Aunt Peggy to do something about something for some company. I think it was some gala or something? Anyways, he met my brother’s mom, I forgot her name, but they talked and had a couple drinks and hooked up. Howard came back to New York a couple weeks later and met my sweet dear old mom. Howard and my brother’s mom stayed in contact. She told him about the child but they agreed to keep it a secret. So my eldest half brother was born, which is Mycroft. But to tell you the truth, I’m pretty sure my brother’s mother was a already pregnant when my dear old dad hooked up with her so technically Mycroft isn’t really that related to me. So a few years later, I was happily delivered into this lovely world where almost everyone hates me. Two years later, Howard had to go back to London for another thing and hooked up with her again and stayed there for a couple months before coming back. Then my youngest brother, Sherlock, was born and to tell you the truth, is way awesomer than Mycroft. Is awesomer a word? I don’t think so. I’ll google it later.” Tony ranted as he slid on his clothes. 

“Oh. So Howard cheated on your mom? Wow. The more I hear about him the more I want to punch him in the face.” Steve sighed. 

“You aren’t the first one to say that.” Tony shrugged and sat on the bed beside Steve.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a couple moments before Steve turned around and pulled Tony into a hug. Tony slumped against the warm body before wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face into the super soldier’s wide chest. The brunette didn’t know why he felt like he needed a hug from his friend. He just knew that he felt safe with Steve and knew he could trust him. 

“Sir, the breakfast pastries have arrived and Mr. Holmes is at least 5 minutes away.” Jarvis interrupted. 

“Why do you gotta ruin the moment, J?” Tony groaned and looked to the camera in the room.

“I’m very sorry about that Sir.” Jarvis said, and Tony swore he heard a hint of amusement in the AI’s voice. 

Tony sighed and nodded before pulling away. 

“All right. Let’s get this reunion with.” Tony smiled weakly and looked up at Steve. 

“You got this. You have me to help you through everything. I promise.” Steve smiled reassuringly. 

"You better. Oh and I'm sorry about last night." Tony whispered and looked at his feet. 

"Tony, don't apologize. It's not your fault." Steve whispered and pulled the genius in for another quick hug. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner of my... problems..." Tony muttered out. 

"Stop Tony. You didn't want people to see you weak, and I can understand that. Yes I was upset for you not telling me about what has kept you up at night and your PTSD, but all that matters is that I know now. And I'm going to help you through it all. I'm not leaving you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please leave kudos and comments please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Sherlock goes smoothly. And Tony orders very unhealthy food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! Civil War is tomorrow and I'm gonna go see it!!! I'm so excited and petrified it's not even funny!!!! So to celebrate the premiere, I will add Bucky into the mix but like I said, NO CIVIL WAR. Just fluff and shenanigans! And like a bit of angst. Okay... You can read on as I die in a dark corner. I will be posting a chapter tomorrow so be ready for stuff!! Enjoy chapter 4!

Nothing was better then walking in the communal floor of the tower in the morning after a very rough night and being stared at with arched eyebrows by almost everybody in the team.

_ God bless Brucie _ . 

“Hey Stark? Why is the dining table completely covered by pastries from that one cafe you like? Not that I’m complaining, I like that cafe too. They make the best bear claws” Clint yelled from the dining table that was all the way across the room. 

“We have visitors coming so I ordered food.” Tony yelled back.

“You didn’t have to yell!”Clint yelled.

“Well you were yelling so I can too! And I’m Tony Stark. I do what I want.”Tony smirked. 

Clint glared at Tony before very maturely sticking out his tongue. Tony gladly returned the mature gesture all while flipping him the bird.

“Children stop or you both are grounded.” Natasha said as she walked out of the kitchen with a steaming mug of fresh and extremely expensive coffee from Panama. 

“For me?” Tony gasped as he made grabby hands at the coffee. 

Natasha nodded and handed him the mug. Tony took a tentative sip and moaned at the delicious bitter taste. 

“I wanna know who the guests are.” Clint said as he threw himself on a chair.

“Guests? Are we receiving guests today?” Thor boomed as he walked in, his arm wrapped around the god of mischief’s waist. 

“Thor. Inside voices please.” Loki muttered.

“Sorry love.” Thor said softly.

Loki had joined the Avengers a couple days after the Ultron incident after he was forgiven for New York and some other stuff that Thor refused to say. Plus, they all knew about New Mexico. SHIELD files are full of knowledge and facts. It was also when Thor and Loki decided to express their love for each other after a brutal battle that nearly killed Loki, Tony, and Clint. 

“Hold on. What I really want to know is why Steve slept in your bed, Tony?” Natasha arched an eyebrow. 

“Wait hold on. How do you know that?” Tony snapped and glared at the red head. 

“I’m a spy, Tony.” Natasha shrugged. 

“Natasha, I respect you very much. But I think that is non of your business.” Steve responded for the genius, his voice hard and protective. 

Tony turned his head and stared at the super soldier with wide eyes. He knew that Steve was loyal and would protect his friends from anything, but last time he checked, Steve would never say anything like that to Natasha. They always played around but he never once heard Steve say something close to what sounded possessive and rough to her. Like never.  

“Sir, they have arrived. They are going through security and the lobby.” Jarvis interrupted. 

“Shit they got here quick… Okay, guys I need you to behave ” Tony gave a not so subtle side glance at Clint, “and don’t scare them.” Another side glance at Natasha. 

Tony and Steve quickly walked to the elevator as the rest of the group shuffled to the living space. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Tony.” Steve whispered as he noticed Tony chewing on his bottom lip nervously. 

“I know… But… I was wondering that when they come, will you leave me to th-”

“Tony, I made you a promise. I won’t leave your side. Okay?” Steve’s face was open and true that it made Tony’s heart lurch. 

“Okay…” Tony muttered. 

Steve smiled softly and took Tony’s hand in his. The two men stood there quietly and watched at the numbers on the elevator slowly change before it dinged and its doors slid open. 

“I thought we were visiting family? Why in the bloody hell are we he-” a short blond was cut short by a grin that spread across a taller man’s face. 

“Anthony!” Sherlock exclaimed. 

“Ugh… It’s Tony. Anthony reminds me of Howard.” Tony sighed but grinned and hugged the other brunette. 

“Oh dear god… You’re brother is Tony Stark. Oh god… Why am I not surprised? And we are in a room full of superheroes…” John muttered.

“So this is the soldier who won my half-brother’s heart? Nice to meet you.” Tony said once he pulled away and stuck his hand out, “Tony Stark.” 

“I know. I’m John. John Watson.” John introduced and shook the billionaire’s hand. 

“And this lovely hunk is Captain America.” Tony said as he smiled brightly at Steve. 

“Steve Rogers.” Steve smiled and stuck out his hand. 

“Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock smiled slightly, “Hope you’ve been treating my brother well.” 

“I would never hurt him.” Steve said seriously. 

“That’s what they always say.” Sherlock’s face became cold.

“Sherlock!” John hissed.

“Not good?” Sherlock blinked and locked eyes with his lover.

“Not good. Not even close to good.” John sighed. 

Tony looked at Steve and placed a hand on his arm when he noticed his stiff posture. 

“It’s okay. I know you won’t hurt me.” Tony whispered reassuringly. 

Steve locked eyes and nodded. 

_ Deep breaths Steve. In and out. In and out.  _ Steve said to himself and looked at the two British men in front of him with a tight smile. 

“Why don’t we meet the rest of the team.” Tony suggested and led them past the kitchen and to the living space where everyone was waiting.

“You’ve got to be kidding me? Your guest is a Holmes?” Clint exclaimed in disbelief. 

“How do you know wh-” 

“Mycroft Holmes, his brother, is literally the British government.” Natasha said cooly. 

“I told you John. Everyone knows that Mycroft is the government.” Sherlock sighed. 

“I’m confused. How do you and Katniss know about Mycroft and Sherlock?” Tony frowned.

“We are spies, Tony? What do you think?” Clint arched a brow. 

“I think you guys should shut up so I can introduce you all to my younger half brother and his boyfriend.” Tony said loudly.

“Hold on? He’s your half brother? How come that wasn’t in your file?” Clint exclaimed and pulled out his phone and began to furiously type away.“See! Nothing! Zip. Nada. Nothing about you having a half brother.” 

“Because I made sure no one found out about them. I didn’t want to endanger their precious lives.” Tony shrugged and rolled his eyes, “And you actually thought I wouldn’t catch you trying to hack into my personal files?”

“Well it backfired. Have you not seen what Sherlock has been doing?” John arched a brow.

“Steeeeve! They’re ganging up on me and being rude! Can you get them to shut up?” Tony pouted. 

Steve didn’t say anything. Instead he gave the group the famous Captain America-does-not-approve-of-what-you’re-doing-or-saying face. John stiffened and straightened on instinct but quickly relaxed and looked at the floor as if ashamed. 

“Okay. Guys, this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. John, Sherlock, these two assassins are Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. These two men who look like a character straight out of Macbeth are Thor and Loki. No Sherlock, close that mouth I don’t want commentary on Macbeth, and let me continue. And this nerd who is amazing and my science bro is Bruce Banner. I must warn you Sherlock, don’t agitate anyone in this room. They will kill you. No joke. Especially that sexy redhead over there.” Tony said.

“Too late for the warning.” Steve muttered. 

Sherlock turned his head and glared. Steve set his jaw and glared back, his posture stiff and ready for battle. The super soldier was ready to fight the sociopath. 

“Woah hey! I’m ringing. You guys try not to kill each other. Steve, come with?” Tony said as he walked to the kitchen. 

Steve nodded at Natasha, who nodded back, before following the brunette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Any good? ANYWAYS thank you for reading! Please kudos and comments will make my life so much better especially because tomorrow will be a hard day for me... because of CIVIL WAR FEELS!!! Wish me good luck my readers!!


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers meet Sherlock and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! CIVIL WAR IS TODAY!!!! Well here is chapter 5! Enjoy!

Tony leaned against the fridge and typed on his phone with a frown on his beautiful face.

“Thought you were ringing?” Steve asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Tony trailed his eyes over at the movement of Steve’s white shirt as it became even tighter around his arms and chest. So what if he stared at the super soldier’s superb body of pure muscle and beauty and perfection? Who wouldn’t? 

“Yeah I was. I sent them a message.” Tony said as he snapped his eyes away from the delicious eye candy.

“Oh no. What did you say to them?” Steve smirked.

“Just that I was busy and to leave me the fuck alone or they are fired. But since I can’t actually fire another company, that I don’t own, I told them to email me.” Tony shrugged and slid his phone in his pocket.

“So why’d you pull me aside?” Steve asked.

“I just wanted to apologize. Sherlock can be a bit rude and insensitive and I have been noticing that it kinda bothers you and since Sherlock is not a person who would apologize to anyone but maybe John. You see I have not talked to Sherlock’s side of the family in about 10 years, and I’m pretty sure their mom took it a bit personal, but point is that for the next, I don’t know how many days they’ll be here, he will be rude and insen-”

“Tony. Stop rambling.” Steve said as he pulled the brunette into his arms.

“Sorry…” Tony squeaked in between Steve’s neck and shoulder.

“You don’t have to apologize for doing nothing wrong. I like it when you ramble. And you don’t have to apologize for your brother. I know that a sociopath can have a hard time feeling any emotion and takes practice for them to feel it but don’t worry. He’ll learn to apologize, because if he says something that is not liked by Natasha then… Well you know what Natasha is capable of.” Steve chuckled.

That made Tony chuckle.  _ Steve was right _ , Tony thought, _ Sherlock will learn a lot from hanging out with the Avengers. It will probably be painful for him but entertaining to everyone else. Well, maybe except John. Wait hold on? Did Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, just say that he liked it when Tony rambled? Hold the freakin phone and comms and everything that involves communications _ .  

“Damn right, mister. He will learn a lot from hanging out with us. And of course Tony. I like it when you ramble. It’s totally you. It’s totally Tony Stark the genius not Tony Stark the billionaire.” Steve laughed softly.

“Wait? I said that out loud?” Tony gulped and jerked his head up to look at the soldier.

“Yep. You say stuff out loud when you’re tired.” Steve grinned.

“Oh... And really? Tony Stark the genius? Are you trying to make my ego get any bigger?” Tony teased. 

“What if I’m trying to make you feel better about yourself?” Steve grinned bigger. 

“I’m Tony Fucking Stark. I don’t have insecurities.” Tony said immediately but even he winced at the total lie.

“Tony.” Steve said gently, “I know you well enough to know that you do. Remember that you told me what Wanda made you see. And told me everything that happened to you before and after the Ultron incident. Your human, Tony. Even humans have insecurities and weaknesses.” 

“Steve, Ultron wasn’t an incident. It was my fault and if I didn’t mean to cause-” 

“Tony. Please, just stop blaming yourself. You thought you were doing good. You are forgiven. Okay? Do you understand what I’m telling you?” Steve cupped Tony’s face with his hands. 

“Yes but no.” Tony said and pressed closer to Steve, “Hey… Steve… What is happening?” 

“What do you mean?” Steve whispered.

“What is happening between us?” Tony didn’t dare to look up at Steve. 

“What do you think?”

~~~~~

Sherlock swept his eyes over the group of heros, carefully analyzing everything and everyone. 

“I’m bored… Let’s start a game, shall we? It’s called, let’s not make me bored so I will read you all right now.” Sherlock exclaimed. 

“Sherlock. Don’t.” John warned as he noticed the two assassins stiffen up. 

Of course in full Sherlock manner, he didn’t even hesitate to speak. 

“So the two demigods. Raised together, right? Parents told you that you were siblings and I’m guessing by the body size and the way you two are looking at me right now, Loki is not even Asgardian. Thor a warrior, I mean look at you. Loki not so much. Father issues maybe. Books right? There is a small papercut on your thumb on your right hand. Books. There is also traces of ink on your pointer finger. Note taking right? Moving on…” Sherlock turned to Bruce who had an arched eyebrow.

“Sherlock.” John barked and was ignored.

“Ugh. Pretty dull life. A doctor right? And a scientist. There is a small stain from an experiment on your collar, I’m guessing sulfur. Everything else is pretty dull. Your holding tea. Chamomile tea? Do you happen to have a bag of drugs on you, John wouldn’t let me bring some. It helps me relax and use my brain.” 

“Sherlock. Stop right now.” John growled. 

“Wait John, it is getting interesting.” Sherlock said as he turned to look at Natasha and Clint and smirked before pacing around. 

“Russian right? Interesting… So the little scar on your-” 

The first thing Sherlock noticed was the fact he stumbled back. He didn’t feel the punch. And really, he more heard the sound of the fist then felt it. It took a couple seconds for his brain to catch up to time. The second thing was that his lip was bleeding and his face stung. The third was that there was the sound of a mug breaking as it hit the ground. And lastly, that John was  kneeling beside him. 

“Tasha!” Bruce exclaimed.

“I swear that if you try to read us one more time, I will kill you. Don’t you ever,  _ ever _ try to read us. If we don’t want to share anything, then we won’t say anything. And if they want to you test your damn skills then they’ll ask you to do it. So stop.” Natasha hissed and sat back down on the couch her face not revealing any emotions. 

“Tony! Natasha just punched your asshat brother!” Clint yelled as he threw his arm around Natasha’s shoulder.

No one said anything else. No one dared to help the fallen guest. Instead, Loki snuggled deeper into Thor’s side while Bruce knelt down and checked Sherlock for broken bones since  he  _ did _ get punched by Black Widow. 

“Why don’t you ever shut up?” John hissed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments to help me survive Civil War. Welp... I'm gonna go die now...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastries, Sherlock being Sherlock, Clint shipping Stony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted, I have been doing essays and other school shit. Here is chapter 6!

“I warned you, Sherlock. Why didn’t you just listen to John.” Tony sighed before taking a long drink of his coffee. 

Sherlock had been treated by both Bruce and John, who got along quite beautifully, if Tony said so himself. But Tony did warn John that Bruce was his science bro, but that they could be doctor bros. 

“He listens to no one, Mr. Stark. Not even me.” John said.

“Please, just call me Tony.” 

Sherlock, who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, rolled his eyes before touching the red mark on his cheek and then his busted bottom lip. Tony took another gulp of coffee before refiling his mug that said “Shellhead.” 

“Well, let me just tell you, Sherlock. That was nothing compared to what she could do to you. And it don’t go thinking that you can defeat anyone just because you know some cool badass moves, my team can take you down fast. I’m pretty sure even Bruce can take you without even turning a shade” Tony said.

Sherlock looked at Tony with slightly wide eyes, but they held no emotion. 

“Hey, Natasha said that she won’t hurt him anymore but if he tries to make anyone in the team uncomfortable then she will take back what she said.” Steve said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Right. So what will I do? I get bored easily. What do you expect me to do jump off another building?” Sherlock groaned and threw his head back.

“Sherlock!” John hissed and glared. 

“You did what?” Tony exclaimed. 

Sherlock shrugged and looked down at his hands, “It was to keep everyone safe and solve a case. I disappeared for I think two years? I was held in a bunker or cave for like a year and they beat me to get some secrets out. Those dumb bastards gave me more data then they thought they did.”  

Tony felt his blood turn cold and his heart speed up. He took in a slow breath and closed his eyes.  _ Oh yep no.  _ Tony thought as images of his time in Afghanistan inside the dark cave flashed in his head. How humid it was. Humid. Water. The water. His chest was hurting. It felt like electric shocks were shooting through his body. He felt the hands. The nails digging into his skin. They were holding him down. They were poking around. Slicing his chest open. Pushing cold metal in. The arc reactor. Yinsen. His dead bloody body. His last words. His family. All his fault. All Tony’s fault. 

“Hey hey… Tony… Tony, I’m here… Tony it’s me, it’s Steve… Breathe... Breathe Tony…” 

Tony opened his eyes and looked up to meet Steve’s extremely concerned eyes. 

“Deep breaths… Deep breaths…” Steve whispered. 

Tony felt his arms around his waist, his body pressed against the blond’s. 

_ Had he stopped breathing? Or had he began to hyperventilate? Why does his face feel wet? Hold on, had he been crying? Oh shit. Ow, his hand hurts. Why did it hurt?  _

Tony looked down and noticed his hand that was stinging and let out a whine of distress as he realized that he accidently broke the mug he had with his bare hands. And he was slightly bleeding. Okay, he was bleeding pretty bad. Shit. But the poor coffee had spilled all over the floor. What a fucking waste. 

Steve let out a sigh of relief as soon as he saw that Tony began to calm down and placed the billionaire’s head on his shoulder. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Tony heard Sherlock ask.

“Just…” Steve sighed in frustration and in anger, “Clint, show the two men to their room. Bruce, I need to get hand wrapped up. Nat can you get this mess cleaned up, thanks.” 

_ Was the entire team here? How the hell?  _ But Tony was not able to say anything else as he was suddenly picked up and carried to the elevator. Bridal style. By Steve. Steve fucking Rogers.  

“St-Steve! My hand is injured but not my legs!” Tony exclaimed, “Bruce! Help your science bro out!” 

“Shush! And stop moving will you? You are getting blood stains on the elevator.” Bruce ordered softly. 

“Traitor.” Tony huffed and pursed his lips before shrugging and cuddling closer to Steve’s chest.

As soon as they got to the medical floor and had sat Tony down on top of a hospital bed, Bruce got to work. He carefully cleaned up the blood and looked for the wounds as Steve sat beside him and chewed on his bottom lip. 

“Steve, calm down. I’m a freaking superhero. I’ve survived worse. For god’s sake, last week a building nearly few on me, remember? And about two months ago, I nearly had an island fall on me.” Tony said waved his uninjured hand in front of him.

“Tony, that’s not helping.” Steve turned to him his face serious and eyes concerned. 

“Oh… Oops… Sorry.” Tony looked down at his hand. 

“Okay so it turns out it is just a couple small scratches, it just bleed a lot. A couple of band-aids and a disinfectant cream should help it heal. Maybe in a week it’ll be fine.” Bruce said as he placed the last band-aid on Tony’s thumb.

“See! Nothing that serious.” Tony said gently and wiggled his fingers. 

“Tony, looks like your brother needs to go to manners school or something. Jeez.” Clint said as he walked in, followed by the entire team. 

“He is worse then Loki.” Natasha agreed. 

“I beg your pardon?” Loki arched a brow at Natasha.

“I’ll talk to him. How about this, we order pizza and have a movie night tonight? We can play board games and I’ll order books for him to read if he gets bored.” Tony promised. 

“Sounds good.” 

“I’m in.” 

“Sounds grand.” 

“I did not have any plans tonight, so why not?” 

“He won’t find my drugs right?” Bruce teased.

“You have drugs? Why haven’t you shared?” Tony gasped.

Steve chuckled and planted a kiss on top of Tony’s head. 

“Stop guys. It’s too much sweet. Please.” Clint faked choked and leaned against Natasha for support. 

“Shut up, Hawkass. You’re just jealous.” Tony stuck his tongue out. 

“I have the Black Widow. Everyone should be at least a bit scared.” Clint said. 

“Do these two always going for eachother’s throats?” Sherlock said as he walked in with his hands behind his back. 

“Yes.” Bruce shrugged, “But I wouldn’t call it “at eachother’s throats” more like they bicker like siblings do.” 

Steve instinctively wrapped his hand around Tony’s waist and squared his shoulders.

“Told you that they wouldn’t trust you if you kept up your stupid pain in the arse charade.” John sighed and glared at Sherlock.

“Right… I just wanted to apologize about what I did earlier. I should have listened to John. I promise I won’t try to read you out loud.” Sherlock said as he glanced at the people around the kitchen, “And for accidently triggering a panic attack.” 

“It’s fine, Mr. Holmes.” Steve smiled softly but didn’t let go of Tony. 

“It’s alright.” Bruce gave him a thumb’s up.

Clint and Natasha nodded while Thor patted Sherlock a tad bit too hard and Loki shrugged, avoiding the detective's eyes. 

“Now.” Tony clapped his hands together, wincing as his cuts gave him a little sting. 

“Careful there.” Steve whispered.

“Right. Anyways. Who wants some of the most  fattening, stuffed with diabetes, and high caloric carbs, but amazing pastries from the best cafe in the world?” Tony smiled brightly.

“I hope you ordered some raspberry and chocolate swirl muffins.” Natasha turned to Tony with a sweet and deadly smile on her lips. 

“I would never forget to order your weird choice of muffins.” Tony shuddered. 

“What about my triple chocolate chip muffins and my fruity pebbles cupcakes.” Clint said. 

“Pfft. I’m not mean.” 

Clint arched a brow. 

“Oh my god, yes I got everyone’s favorite!” Tony exclaimed, “You kids got get your damn food.” 

The Avengers smiled and practically skipped out of the room. In Clint’s case he did skip out of the room all while yelling from the top of his lungs, “Thanks mom!” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Tony doubts himself. Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 here it is!

“Okay… So now that it’s just the four of us, let’s all come up with a plan to help Tony.” Steve said once Sherlock, John, and Tony were sitting comfortably in their chairs.

The Avengers were downstairs in the dining area stuffing themselves to the carbs that Tony had ordered. The four of them left after they had something to eat and had headed to the de-briefing room to talk like adults. 

“I don’t need help. I’ve handled my shit on my own for years, thank you very much.” Tony said matter of factly.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Tony as Steve and John exchanged concerned looks. 

“And you have amazingly failed.” Sherlock pointed out. 

“Tony, you need people to help you with your PTSD. With your anxiety. Have you ever thought about going to a therapist?” John offered, his voice soft and concerned.

“There is no way in hell I will go to a therapist.” Tony crossed his arms on top of his chest, “I can’t trust someone I don’t know with my mistakes and problems. I have trouble trusting my friends.”  

“Well, it will be easier to talk to someone about your feelings and nightmares… your memories.” Sherlock whispered. 

“Yeah… Maybe… But I’m not going to someone I don’t know or trust.” Tony shrugged. 

“Right now, I think he just needs support.” Steve said, “I can handle the nightmares and his anxiety. Really all I am worried about is when I’m gone on missions or when I have to get back to the Avengers Building to train the new generation of Avengers.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell your team?” John frowned.

“No. Not now. We need to get a couple things straight before we crawl to the team. They might be my-uh- friends but I need to make sure they trust me again… I don’t want to see me weak...” Tony muttered.

Steve pulled Tony in to a hug and pressed a kiss on his forehead before pulling away, but he kept a hand on his shoulder to keep him grounded. 

“Well… How has he been doing, Captain? Healthwise?” John asked.

“If I may interrupt, Sir has not been doing good the past few years. Not since the attack on New York. Not since Afghanistan.” Jarvis said overhead.

“Jarvis, you traitor! I was going to say I’ve been fine but even Cap knows that would have been a lie. Don’t make me switch you to Friday mode.” Tony looked at a camera and glared.

“My apologies.” The AI responded. 

“Well… He doesn’t sleep as much as he should. He works for hours on end. So many hours that I have taken the role of getting him out of there. He forgets to eat. Another job for me to take care of, by the way.” Steve explained as he slid glances every so often to look at the genius.

“Sleep is for the weak! And food? Pfft! I can live on coffee and granola bars until I- oh… right… I’m not helping at all am I?” Tony blinked a couple times and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. 

“Reminds me of somebody.” John looked at Sherlock, who had his hands clasped and under his chin as his mind went elsewhere. 

“Okay, so let’s work on what we got. I’ll make sure he sleeps enough hours, make sure he doesn’t wake up from nightmares, and will help with his anxiety and PTSD. Oh! And that he is fed enough.” Steve said.

“We can make sure he gets to talk to us about what he fears and his memories. We can- well I can handle that. Also for the family support.” John said.

“We can also make sure he is fine when you are away Captain.” Sherlock’s voice was full of determination as he glanced up to meet Steve’s eyes. 

“When do we start?” Tony tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes wide and bright. 

“How about today?” Steve chuckled. 

“No, tomorrow! I want to show them around New York, Steve!” Tony announced and sat up. 

“Hold on. We have a bit of a fly problem.” Sherlock said as he grabbed a pen that he had in front of him and threw it up toward the ceiling. 

There was a small clunk as the pen hit a vent and a hushed curse from someone who was in it. Everyone froze for a split second before Steve and Tony frowned. 

“Son of a- Clint! What are you doing?” Steve barked. 

There was a moment of silence before a very pissed off Romanoff and a slightly ashamed Barton dropped from the vents and landed on the table. Natasha landing gracefully, both feet hitting the ground softly, but Clint landed on his butt. 

“We aren’t the only ones!” Clint groaned and pointed to the door.

There was slight pause before Thor walked through the doors. 

“Where’s Bruce and Loki?” Clint asked.

“They wished to be not part of the eavesdropping.” Thor looked at the ground. 

“How did you know we were up there?” Natasha arched a brow at Sherlock.

“I heard you shuffling in the vents.” Sherlock shrugged.

“That’s impossible. If you could hear them, then I would’ve heard them too.” Steve said. 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

“He’s got super enhanced hearing, Sher…” Tony said as if everyone in the world knew. 

“Fine. I smelled her perfume and his cologne.” Sherlock sighed.

“Wow… So that was what I was smelling?” Steve looked at the roof in relief, “I thought I was going insane.” 

“Anyways, why didn’t you tell us what was happening to you, Tony? We could help you.” Natasha sat down beside the said man.

“Ugh… I didn’t want anyone to worry. I have a job. And that is to put everyone first, even though sometimes I act like I don’t. I need you all to be safe in here or outside in the middle of battle. The world needs you. Even if half of them are afraid of you, the rest know that you all mean good. They know you as heroes. They know me as a narcissistic rich asshole who throws money at his problems to make them go away.” Tony hid his face behind his hands as the truth came out of mouth. 

“Tony, I know that that is not true… And I’m pretty sure everyone else does too. From the moment you changed the our suits after the helicarriers crashed, I knew you cared. From the moment you called me to make sure we were fine, while you were being attacked, I knew you cared so much. I was wrong. Everyone was wrong. The world was wrong about you Tones...” Natasha earnestly. 

“I did not know that you cared so much until I saw you take fire for Clint a few weeks after we moved into the tower.” Thor said gently. 

“I saw that you cared the first time we went into battle, Antho- I mean, Tony. You sacrificed your life to save a civilians cat from getting eaten by the giant lizard that Doctor Doom sent.” Loki said, appearing out seemingly out nowhere. 

“You trusted me and the other guy almost immediately.” Bruce said walking in with a glass of water, “No one had ever done that.” 

“You care about my family, Tony. You kept sending thousands and millions of dollars to my parents. That you barely knew.” Sherlock stepped in to make Tony feel better. 

“You care and sacrifice so much for us, Shellhead. Why can’t we return the favor?” Steve whispered and kneeled down infront of the smaller man. 

“Because I don’t deserve it… None of it…” Tony choked out as his emotions got the best of him. 

“Oh Tony… You do… You deserve it so much…” Steve said gently and cupped Tony’s face with his hands.

“I don’t even deserve you, Steve.” Tony whispered and hoped his voice didn’t crack. 

Steve kept his eyes on the man. He searched his face, checking for signs that showed why Tony doubted himself. To find out why this beautiful man despised himself so much, when he was actually the best man out of the entire team. And before Steve could think twice about it, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against the brunette's chapped ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Bucky. Civil War never happened but Bucky joined the team. Because I said so. Comments and kudos please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers want to have a nice day out but of course it's ruined by some asshole who looks a lot like someone that Tony used to know. And social media is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8!   
> So I changed a whole lot of shit from the original because I do what I want. Lol. Enjoy!

Tony didn’t know what he was thinking. He just knew that taking out all the Avengers plus Sherlock and John to the zoo was a risk. And he took that risk like a mature adult. He was Tony Stark for crying out loud, he invented the idea of taking risks. But now that he made the decision? He regretted making it. Well, he regretted some outcomes of the risk he took. 

His first wrong move was to take them to the Aviary and let Clint do what he does best and hang out with the hawks. A bad outcome? An eagle tried to claw out his eyes. A good outcome? Steve comforted him by holding him close to his body. Of course Clint began to gush over them like a mad fangirl and tried to talk to some birds to do it again so that Steve would hold him closer. 

After that they went to the Arachnid Center, where Natasha made some new friends. With tarantulas. The good outcome? There wasn’t any. Except that it made both the Super Soldier and inventor walk out of there extremely fast as soon as Natasha came at them with a very hairy and large spider. And made Clint scream like a girl. 

Then after a while of looking at lions, tigers, and bears _ (Oh my!). _ They finally decided to leave. They had just passed the Penguin Center when an animal caught Tony’s attention. And being the mature and responsible man he was, he wandered off to see it as the rest of the team got cotton candy. 

The area where the animal was held was in a small room that was dimly lit. As Tony looked around he saw something move from the other side of the glass. He frowned and walked closer to the glass barrier and looked around before he spot it. It looked like a leopard but smaller. Bigger eyes. It had a sleek body covered in dappled fur. It was so elegant and beautiful. It almost took Tony’s breath away. 

“She is beautiful isn’t she?” A voice behind him said softly. 

Tony jumped and turned around, his hands raised in front of him to punch whoever spoke. It was a man. Maybe a year or two older, his dark eyes fixed on Tony and predatory grin on his pale face. That didn’t really agree with Tony, it made him shudder.Slowly and tensely, he lowered his hands and slid one in his jacket’s pocket. 

“She? What is she?” Tony asked, keeping his voice calm and even, as his heart jack hammered in his chest. 

The man looked fairly familiar. Almost like a reincarnation of someone. Or a doppelganger. 

“An Ocelot. A rare predator. Rarely seen.” The man said as he slowly walked up beside Tony, his eyes never moving. 

The man probably didn’t recognize Tony since he was wearing civilian clothing. The genius liked to call it undercover clothing but it was he was simply wearing one of Steve’s jackets along with jeans, sunglasses, and a cap on. Almost all the Avengers were dressed the same.

“Haven’t seen you around here. You come off like a New Yorker but you act like as if you’ve never been here?” The man said. 

“I don’t go out often.” Tony said shrugged casually as he turned to look at the animal. 

“Pitty, I would have loved to have met you sooner.” The man had leaned in and whispered it into Tony’s ear huskily. 

Tony took hold of his little Tracker/Alert controller that was in his jacket and pressed the button. Several times. Maybe too many times. 

“Right. Um… Yeah. Thanks on the info about this creature. Yeah, gotta go.” Tony said quickly as his heart raced faster than it had before and turned to walk out when the man’s hand caught his wrist tightly. 

“Wait… I didn’t mean to scare you. I just want to talk.” The man urged, his voice had a hint of warning in it.

Then Tony saw it. He saw what the person looked like.  _ Obi. _

“You see, I’d love to talk but I have somethings to do. So if you could just let go. ” Tony gently tugged on his arm. 

“Come on. It’s just a quickie. Nothing to worry abo-”

“I think he said to let go. And if I were you, I would let go immediately.” A familiar voice said, their tone low and threatening and only used for battle. Tony felt his body become alert to the tone and at the same time, his knees nearly gave out at the relief.

“Fuck off.” The man growled and tightened his grip on Tony’s wrist. 

“Ow? Hey I’m still here.” Tony hissed.

“I’m only saying this one more time. Let. Him. Go.” 

Oh that was new. This tone was way different. It was dark and possessive. And downright pissed. This will not end good. Was it weird that Tony found the voice hot? 

“Fuck. Off. I’m busy here.” The man couldn’t take a hint.

And then there was a sound that made Tony’s blood turn cold and his body freeze in fear. The sound of a knife sliding out of its holder. Steve heard it too by the way he froze and locked eyes with the genius. The Captain’s eyes filled with worry and panic and complete horror as the man pulled it out and let the small dagger glint in the dimly lit room. 

Tony pressed the small box in his jacket pocket several more times. His body was shaking in horror and his mind began to be plagued with terrible memories and nightmares. This Obi doppleganger was going to kill him. Tony swallowed the sick feeling he had and let out a shaky breath to calm his nerves. 

“Don’t do this, sir.” Steve said lowly and glanced at the knife. 

“Then leave. We were doing fine until you came along.” the man hissed. 

“I don’t think leaving is a good choice.” A very deadly and feminine voice broke through the tense room.

The man turned around and locked eyes with a red headed assassin and a tall brunette detective, his grip loosening slightly. Tony took the chance of the loosened grip and yanked away. It startled the man for less then a second before he turned and pushed Tony, slamming him against the glass wall. Natasha didn’t even blink as she quickly thrusted her hand in front of her, hitting the man in the arm. The man howled in pain and let go of the knife, before he was pummeled down by a very angry super soldier. 

“Tony… Come on.” Sherlock ushered the shocked brunette out of the room. 

“But Steve…” Tony whispered as they walked out into the sunlight. 

Civilians had gathered around the room or cave and were only being blocked by the no longer undercover Thor, Loki, and Clint. They gasped when they noticed when they saw Tony walk out.. 

“Looks like the shove made your sunglasses and cap come off, little one.” Sherlock chuckled softly as Bruce and John rushed to them. 

“I’m not little. I’m older.” Tony said, his voice hoarse. 

“Sit him down.” John said as he pointed at a bench. 

Tony nodded and flopped on the seat and looked at the entrance of the Ocelot cage. 

“Dammit… The paparazzi are here.” Clint said. 

But that didn’t matter to Tony. What he cared about was Steve and why he was taking so long inside the damn room. And then he saw him. Steve. His Steve walking out with his cap off his head and sunglasses long forgotten. His blue eyes searching for Tony through the crowd. Natasha was beside him, holding the man in a deadly grip. Sherlock moved towards them as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. And Tony couldn’t help but jump up and run toward his hero. 

Steve locked eyes on Tony and physically relaxed with relief before he was attacked by the said genius. They held each other as if it was the end of the world, and didn’t care when the cameras started flashing or when the people around them started to cheer. All they cared about was they were together and alive. 

“I’m having nightmares about what just happened tonight.” Tony whispered. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be there to help you.” Steve promised and kissed the top of his mop of hair. 

“Ironic…” Tony muttered.

“What?” Steve asked.

“We go through hell. We fight aliens and supervillains. We nearly die everyday. And what just happened is probably the scariest shit I’ve been through.” Tony pressed his face into Steve’s neck.

“We were unprepared. This wasn’t Doom or Ultron or the Chitauri. This was just us being civilians, not at all prepared to die. We were just trying to be normal.” Steve tightened his grip around Tony’s waist. 

“Guys… I hate to ruin the moment but I’m pretty sure that there are at least 4 news helicopters over us and Rhodey is calling my phone.” Bruce said softly. 

Tony and Steve didn’t move for a moment before they finally took a small step away from each other, but even then, Steve didn’t let go. 

“Right. What does he want?” Tony arched a brow. 

“Ice cream and all of our, I quote, “asses at the Avengers facility right now.”” Bruce chuckled softly. 

“Tell him we will get the ice cream. And then we will go there. Tell him about my brother please.” Tony asked. 

Bruce nodded and put the phone to his ear before walking away. The rest of the Avengers gathered around Tony protectively as they walked out of the zoo and headed toward the nearest ice cream shop, which wasn’t that far away, but it was the tension that Steve put out to anyone that got near Tony was unbearable. He never let go of him and he practically growled at anyone that got too close. Poor Clint was trying so hard to lighten up the mood by saying terrible jokes. But it helped. A bit. 

**3 hours later**

Tony glanced at the Quinjet’s doors as they slid open and felt Steve squeeze his hand in reassurance. The genius leaned against the warm body of the blonde as a pair of soft lips brushed against his temple. 

Sherlock had curled in to himself and had laid on top of John’s lap as the doctor gently ran his fingers through his locks. Natasha stood up as the door finished opening and flicked Clint on the arm to get his attention. Thor and Loki had decided to take the easiest route and travel through the bifrost. And Bruce, after some hesitation, had been the one that flew the plane (hint: turned it to autopilot) and was currently standing up from the pilot seat. 

“The news are loving you. In the past 3 hours, the picture of you and Cap holding each other have broken Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, and have also broken world records.” Rhodey came in, clapping his hands and grinning like a madman as he got on the Quinjet. 

“When are they not?” Tony smiled brightly and after a moment of hesitation, let go of Steve’s hand to hug his best friend. 

“What’s up, hotshot?” Rhodey greeted. 

“What’s up honeybear?” Tony laughed. 

“So… Where is this secret brother of yours?” Rhodey took a step back at the same time Tony did. 

“Rhodey, meet Sherlock Holmes and his boyfriend, John Watson. PS I think you and John will get along.” Tony winked and practically molded into Steve’s side as the soldier wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“Oh! An army man?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes? How did you know?” Rhodey asked. 

“He observes. I am was an army doctor for the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers. Served in Afghanistan.” John smiled.

“Why does everything happen in Afghanistan?” Tony groaned in the background as they got off the jet and made their way to the building. 

“Colonel James Rhodes. You can call me Rhodey if you want.” Rhodey smiled back. 

Both Brits nodded as they walked into the very impressive building. 

“Oh thank god! Mr. Stark! We need your help! Oh… Hey Cap…” Sam Wilson sent a shy and crooked smile at the Captain. 

Tony narrowed his eyes. 

“You either broke something or-” Tony wasn’t able to finish when a female voice broke over head.

“Hey Boss… We have an interesting situation.” 

“Hey Friday. Alert the Avengers to gather in the de-briefing room.” Tony said and nodded to Sam, who was having a staring contest with Steve. 

“Wilson! You owe me a 50! I told you they would eventually get together! And all it took was a nightmare.” Clint exclaimed before taking a quick picture of the two couple who still refused to let go of eachother.

“Oh wait… I can’t post this on the Avengers Instagram or Twitter account… Because they have broken social media!” Clint pouted before grinning, “Natasha, let’s do a live video feed on YouTube of all of us and them and a party.” 

“NO.” Natasha, Steve, John, and Bruce said at the same time.

“You are all no fun!” Clint groaned and flopped down on the floor. 

“Okay so what’s up with the hugging? Why am I not getting hugged?” 

Everyone turned to look at Bucky as he walked in with a giant platter of cookies. Tony eyed Bucky for a second before making grabby hands at him.

“Gimme.” Tony ordered. 

Bucky chuckled, “Not until I get a hug first.” 

“That’s not fucking fair. Rhodey, get me a cookie.” Tony whined. 

But Rhodey never responded or even looked at him as he talked to John and Sherlock. 

“Aha!” Clint exclaimed as he stole a cookie from Bucky. 

Tony groaned and pulled Bucky into a group hug with Steve. 

“Good to see you to finally grew some balls and got your head out of your asses.” Bucky chuckled one they pulled away. 

“Huh? Why does everyone keep saying that? Or at least hinting it?” Tony asked before taking a bite out the chocolate chip cookie.

Bucky looked over at Natasha with an arched brow, who shook her head and looked up at the sky in frustration. 

“Yeah. Whatever.” Bucky sighed and clapped Steve on the shoulder with his metal arm, “We got a bit of a problem.” 

“What is it?.” Steve asked in concern. 

“Scott wanted to test out some new tech of his and it kinda fried some servers.” Sam said sheepishly. 

“How?” Tony asked. 

“Well he didn’t mean to. His ants kinda got a little too crazy.” Bucky chuckled. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Tony and Steve groaned.  

“Sorry?” Sam scratched the back of his head and looked at them with a small smile. 

“No you’re not.” Bucky smiled softly at Sam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos! I think I ship Buck with Sam but I dunno...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper walks in, and Tony has an announcement for his therapy session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I'm getting close to the end. Wow... This story was short. Just a couple more chapters and stuff. New characters will be introduced and there will be new parents in the last couple of chapters. I'm running low on inspiration for this part of the story. I'm thinking of doing a crossover but I need the new characters soon for the other part of the story (series maybe?).

“Fine I’ll fix it. Once I’m done chewing out Scott for doing that. Where is he anyways?” Tony asked. 

Bucky and Sam exchanged glances before shrugging. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Steve arched a brow. 

“Surprise attack!” A little voice yelled in Steve’s ear and then the super soldier was flung to the quinjet, his back lightly hitting the side of it. 

“Steve!” Tony exclaimed and ran towards his fallen friend. 

“Ha! Point for Team Winter!” Sam exclaimed before he and Bucky high fived. 

“What?” Tony asked once he helped Steve back up to his feet.

There was a small whirring sound and Scott became his normal size and laughed before high fiving Sam and Bucky. 

“So the team separated into teams to see how many su-” 

“Yeah, I don’t really care as long as I’m not the one being attacked. But as long as you guys don’t get hurt, I’ll let this keep going. Right now, it’s getting late and I wanna watch movies with all of you.” Tony interrupted Steve. 

“Movies? I heard movies.” 

Tony let out a very  _ manly  _ squeal and punched the person who said that. Well tried to punch. Instead he just swung his arm hit nothing but air. 

“Dammit Pietro!” Tony yelled when he spotted the silver haired male behind Clint. 

“That was great. Now which movie are we watching?” Pietro asked. 

“Pietro, don’t be rude.” Wanda said as she walked out of the building. 

“It’s fine Wanda. I’ve lived with Clint for over two years. Pietro is nothing compared to the idiot with a bow.” Tony joked. 

“Hey!” Clint exclaimed with a frown. 

“Why don’t we watch the new Star Wars movie?” Steve suggested. 

“Steve. I think I love you.” Tony declared. 

“What’s Star Wars, _ kotenok?”  _ Bucky asked. 

“Oh my god! You guys have not shown him Star Wars? Steve! That was your number one job! I showed you Star Wars! And Sam, you have gotten really lose to Bucky and you haven’t shown him Star Wars. You broke Wars Code, Wilson. You absolutely broke it.” Tony sighed before pursing his lips in concentration, “Come on. Let’s watch the entire series tonight. Well, just the good films anyway.” 

The Avengers didn’t question Tony. Instead they followed the small brunette to the home theater and watched in amusement as he yelled at the room. Two movies later, Tony was sprawled across Steve’s, Bucky’s, and Sherlock’s laps, fast asleep. 

“Does he usually do that?” John asked, from his seat beside Sherlock. 

“Yes. Usually he likes to curl up against a single person, but looks like today he would prefer to have as much as human contact as possible.” Steve responded and ran his hand through his genius’s hair with a soft smile. 

It wasn’t until a week later did the great Pepper Potts decided to show up at the Avengers Base to yell at Tony for missing her calls and emails. It was quite a show. Everyone had been lunging around the living space, waiting for Bucky to get out of his therapy session with John and Steve when the tornado of red stormed in, Stark pad in her right hand and a couple files in the other. Her hair pulled back in a bun and her usual suit on. This time it was a light grey suit and navy blue high heels. 

“Tony Stark.” 

Everyone flinched. They had heard heels stomping up the hallway but they hadn’t expected for her to have her voice low and threatening. 

“Yes my sweet and lovely Pepper? The Pepper to my salt.” Tony said and sat up from his position on the couch between Natasha and Bruce. 

“Why the hell have you not been answering any of my calls and emails? By the way I’m very happy for you and Steve.” Pepper said as she paced back and forth. 

“Okay first, thank you for being so happy about my relationship with the great Captain America. Second, I’ve been trying to lay back. Captain’s orders. Said I need to have some time off to help me with my, uh, problems.” Tony shrugged. 

“What problems, Tony?” Pepper asked gently. 

“You know, problems.” Tony avoided answering the question truthfully.

Pepper scowled and slammed down the files on the coffee tables. 

“Here is what you have missed. Well at 1/8 of what you have missed.” Pepper said and looked at her pad, “I have re-scheduled your meetings.” 

“I can’t go, Pep.” Tony said and picked up one out of the 5 files that was as thick as his thumb. 

“Tony… I can’t run this company and go to meetings like these at the same time. You can at least help with some of the paperwork for updates or new inventions and meetings. I’m not asking for you to go to every meeting but at least 75% of them..” Pepper said gently. 

“I know but… Wait? I need a new SI update? On what?” Tony muttered and shuffled through the papers in the file. 

Tony slid out of the couch and sat on the floor and began to read. 

“I’ll look through these stuff. I’ll tell you when I’ll be ready for meetings.” The genius said and chewed on his bottom lip. 

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll get Happy to bring the rest of the files u-” 

“Don’t worry.” Pietro said and zoomed out. 

“Okay. I’ll see you later. Tony take care. And I guess next time I’ll give Steve the shovel talk. I have a meeting to go to.” Pepper says with a shrug. Pietro zoomed in and dropped some files in front of Tony before zooming out. 

“Oh Pepper, all you have to do is give him a look and he will understand quite well. Even so, I feel bad for Steve.” Tony shuddered but kept his eyes locked on the papers. 

“Exactly.” Pepper said and walked out just as Pietro zoomed in with the last of the files. 

“Bye Pep!” Tony yelled after her and flipped his paper over. 

Shoving his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a pen and began to scribble in the pages and pages of the first file he opened, muttering to himself. The Avengers stayed quiet during the process, watching Tony with soft eyes. They had never seen Tony like this before. Chewing on his bottom lip or the end of his pen with a hand in his hair. Never seen him concentrating so hard on an update. 

“If this goes… But then the speed would… If the velocity and…” Tony muttered as he scribbled on the papers, making notes for himself before pulling out his Stark pad and designing a couple things.

When Steve, Bucky, and John got out of the room they were in, the Avengers and Sherlock were either asleep or filming Tony for blackmail (Hint: Clint and Pietro). 

“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “I said no work.”

Tony didn’t even glance up from his Stark pad. 

“Tony… Tony… Tony!” Steve half yelled as he took the pad away from the genius. 

Tony let out a cry of annoyance before making grabby hands at the pad.

“Steeeeeve! Gimme! I need to update a couple things and-” 

“Tony, please. This was supposed to be a trip to get you off work.” Steve whispered and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Steve, you know me well enough to know that I have to be working on something or I will go insane. Now please give it back.” Tony begged and widened his eyes to represent a puppy. 

“Tony…” Steve glanced at the Stark pad in his hand and almost dropped it at what he saw. 

“Steve?” Tony furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Oh my god Tony…” Steve whispered and looked at Tony with wide eyes. 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“You don’t even know him as much as everyone else and you are already…” 

“Already what?”

Steve let the pad drop before pulling Tony to his feet before cupping his face and kissing him deeply. The rest of the awake Avengers leaned in to look at the pad and gasped. It was a suit. A suit for Bucky. 

Tony moaned and tangled his fingers through Steve’s hair when the kiss deepened. 

“I SHIP IT SO HARD!” Clint exclaimed and took pictures. 

“All of us do, Clint.” Sam chuckled. 

Steve and Tony pulled away when oxygen was needed, and pressed their foreheads together and lovesick smiles stretched their lips. 

“Tony. Come on.” John whispered. 

The brunette nodded and walked towards the little room. It was actually his little office he had that had a long couch for someone to lay in and the office chair. Tony was glad he was in familiar territory and looked at the room. His bookcases were filled with books that was probably put in their by Loki and Natasha. 

Tony laid on the couch and drummed his fingers on his stomach. 

“You don’t have to lay down, you know.” John said as he said in the office wheely chair. 

“I know. But this couch is so comfy and soft and yeah I might need to sit up or I’m going to fall asleep.” Tony sighed as he sat up. 

“Tony. How have you been sleeping?” John asked first. 

“Pretty good. Steve’s been sleeping with me and it’s kept a lot of my nightmares away. I’ve been sleeping for more than 4 hours a day, which feels great by the way. But I’ve had at least three panic attacks so far.” Tony responded. 

“Good. Can you tell me your most recent panic attack? What caused it?” 

“Water.” 

“What happened?” 

“I got too caught up in my head to notice that the tub was filling up towards my neck.” 

“Okay. How did it make you feel? What did you see?” 

“I saw myself back in the cave. I was being held down and I was being drowned. The water was sliding down my chest, touching the arc reactor, shocking me. But the vision was replaced to Yinsen. I saw him dying in my arms. I saw him before I met him in the cave. I had met him before and I hadn’t even realized it. How stupid am I?” 

“You’re not stupid, Tony.” 

“I feel like I am. I have caused so many deaths. More than any villain I’ve faced. That the Avengers have faced. I try to come up with ideas to help bring down the death count. I try to come up with ideas to make up for my mistakes and but they always end blowing up in my face. All the deaths I’ve caused, haunt me. Those deaths make my heart lurch and give me nightmares. They are also my motivation to help the world and make it a better place but lately, I think I need to stop. Everything that I do is never good enough. Everything that I do is seen as a stupid threat to the world by people. And not just high government pieces of shit. No. My actions are seen as stupid and deadly by regular people around the world. 

People in general hate me. And to tell you the truth, I hate myself too. Ha. It’s one of the reasons I sacrifice myself in most missions. The reason I almost let the city nearly fall on me. 

I let all these things happen to me, and I still get blamed. If I had known long before this that this is what a hero was, I still would’ve said I was Iron man. Now with all this shit that has happened, I just want to stop. What is there to stop me from quitting?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Nothing special right? The ending though...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the chapter before the happily ever after. There will be an epilogue!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... one more chapter to go. New introductions to characters and surprises.

**4 months later:**

_ He felt hands take hold of his throat, their fingers curling around it, squeezing it. He wheezed and swung his arms to hit his attacker. It was useless, his arms went through the body of the man. There was a low chuckle, the noise rough and almost a bit scratchy. Tony felt himself shudder and cold dread seep through his bones. He could feel his fingertips tingling and one by one they became numb.  _

_ No.  _

_ He was not going to die.  _

_ No.  _

_ Tony let out a strangled cry and kicked harder. He lashed harder.  _

_ But it was no use. He was just wasting his energy. He could already feel his arms and legs weakening. He could already feel his heartbeat slowing. He took a couple more raspy breaths.  _

_ As if by some miracle, the hand on his throat loosened enough for Tony to breathe better. His heart filled with hope.  _

_ But then there was a sharp pain on his chest. Tony gasped and jerked away. Or… At least tried to. He was being held down. He could only wiggle around as the pain became more intense.  _

_ He screamed.  _

_ He screamed and arched his back as something was ripped out of his chest.  _

_ It wasn’t the arc reactor.  _

_ It was his throbbing heart.  _

_ Tony screamed as he saw his attackers hands squeeze it. Then his attacker reached behind him and pulled out a knife. With a swift move, his attacker raised his hand up and-  _

Tony woke up and gasped for air. He quickly reached over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. He let out a quiet sob and curled up in to a tight ball. He silently counted down from 100. Once he finished he sat back up and looked around the room. 

“Right. Steve is on a mission.” Tony reminded himself. 

The brunette shook his head and stretched. There was a light knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Tony said and rubbed his eyes. 

The door quietly slid open. Sherlock walked in wearing nothing but black boxers. 

“I… um… I wanted to check on you.” Sherlock said, and put his hands behind his back. 

“I’m fine. Why would you wanna check on me?” Tony arched a brow. 

“You… You screamed.” Sherlock whispered. 

“Oh…” Tony looked down at his hands. 

“Come on, I’ll make you a cup of tea.” Sherlock smiled reassuringly. 

“Sure. You go ahead. I’m going to shower first. What time is it anyway?” Tony asked as he pulled his covers off him. 

“It’s about to be 7 a.m.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll see you in the kitchen in a bit.” Tony smiled weakly and stood.

Sherlock nodded and walked out. Tony sighed and grabbed a towel before heading to the ensuite bathroom. The small brunette quickly showered and got dressed before he headed towards the office table in his room. He looked down at the papers that were laying in the center. He sighed and grabbed them, along with a pen, before leaving his room and heading to the kitchen. 

“Good morning Tony.” John greeted him from his position in front of the stove. 

“Morning, John. Whatcha making?” Tony asked as he sat on the kitchen island. 

“Just some good old healthy eggs.”John declared proudly. 

“Here’s your tea.” Sherlock said gently and placed the cup in front of the billionaire, “Bruce said it was chamomile and it relaxes your nerves.” 

Tony wrinkled his nose at the smell and looked down at the steaming golden brown fluid. 

“I sweetened it with some honey. It should be fine.” Sherlock reassured. 

Tony lifted the cup and took a small sip of it, his eyebrows rising at the pleasant taste. 

“What’s that?” Sherlock asked his brother. 

“This?” Tony asked and pointed down at the sheets of paper, “That’s my resignation to the Avengers.” 

There was a small clatter as John dropped his stirring spoon. 

“Your… Quitting the Avengers?” Sherlock whispered. 

“Who’s quitting?” 

Tony turned around and came face to face with Bucky. 

“I’m not quitting. I’ll still be living with all of them and updating their suits and I will still help if I can. But I just won’t be going out to go fight crime that much anymore.” Tony explained as Bucky sat down beside him, “what are even doing here, Bucky?” 

“The Avengers didn’t really need me for this mission. Plus Steve said to keep you company since they are going to be leaving today.” Bucky shrugged. 

“Right.” Tony whispered, “Sher, when are you guys taking off?” 

“In about an hour or so. Why?” Sherlock tilted his head to the side. 

“Just wondering.” Tony bit his lip. 

“Have you talked to the rest of the Avengers about this? Have you talked to Steve about this?” John nodded to the papers as he pushed a plate of eggs towards Bucky.

“No. Not really.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair. 

“It would probably be a good idea to tell them.” Bucky said. 

“I know. It’s just… I wanna be able to go on one more mission, you know? Just one more.” Tony sighed. 

“That might actually come true, boss. Captain Rogers just sent a message saying he needs backup. I’m waking up Bruce and Wanda right now.” Friday said overhead. 

“Oh.” Tony said as he scrambled off his stool. 

“Well, brother, I guess I will see you when we can.” Sherlock smiled sadly. 

“Come and visit one day.” Tony said. 

“We will. Hey, have this. It’s a small schedule that will help you through everything, okay? It tells you everything I know. What kind of things to drink and eat when stressed, when to do this and that. I hope it’s helpful.” John smiles. 

Tony nods and takes the papers before putting them on top of the resignation papers. 

“I’ll promise I’ll call and keep more in contact.” Tony promised as he pulled both men in to a hug.

“You better, I will send Mycroft.” Sherlock threatened. 

“You monster.” Tony gasped and was playfully shoved out the kitchen. 

“Love you Tones.” Sherlock smiled. 

“Love you too. John, keep the man out of trouble. Oh! And no sex on my jet!” Tony yelled as he ran to the landing pad for the quinjet. 

“Can’t keep any promises!” Sherlock yelled back. 

Tony laughed as his suit began to wrap around him. 

~~~~~~~

“What’s the status, Cap?” Tony asked through his earpiece once he was in range. 

“There was a surprise when we got in. We thought it would be a quick in and out but they had set up an ambush. They have a lot of manpower here.” Steve informed him. 

“There gotta be something very important in that building to have this much machinery and men.” Clint chimed in. 

“Great. Just awesome.” Bucky sighed. 

“Bruce, you stay in the jet until we need you. Soldier, there is a parachute pack in the jet. Scarlett, you know what to do.” Tony said. 

“Copy.” 

“Roger that.” 

Tony swooped down and caught some of the men by surprise, knocking them out immediately. 

“Try to get whatever there is in the building out of there.” Steve barked. 

“Yes, Captain. Already heading over there. Friday, scan the building for heat signatures.” Tony said as he shot a couple men who were about to attack Wanda. 

“There are a lot of bodies over in the west wing of the building.” Friday informed him. 

“Then that’s where we go. Nice job, Fri.” Tony smiled and flew towards the building. 

He quickly shot at some of the walls, making them cave in. 

“Alright guys. You better not be doing anything naughty.” Tony said as he shot some small bullets at all of them. 

Quickly he placed a chip in one of the computers.

“Get all the info from this.” Tony ordered Friday. 

After a couple minutes, there was a beep, signaling that the information was stored in to the chip. Tony yanked it off and let it slide in to his gloved hand. 

“There seems to be more people down the corridor.” Friday informed Tony. 

The genius huffed and walked to the corridor. 

“Keep going.” Friday said. 

Tony quietly walked further down the corridors, his repulsors ready if anything came out. 

“Right here, boss.” Friday whispered. 

Tony kicked open the door and shot at several scientists that were inside the room. There was a loud wail from a baby in the middle of the room. Tony froze and looked at it. 

“Tony, they are setting the building on fire. Get out of there!” Steve warned from his earpiece. 

Tony quickly walked over and stared at the baby inside. She was small and had a tan skin tone. Her hair was a dark brown along with her eyes. She looked human and beautiful. Except she had sharp nails and black wings on her back. And just as she looked up at Tony, her eyes flashed a yellow and red color. 

“Tony!” Steve yelled through his earpiece again. 

Tony felt anger wash over him. They men had been experimenting with a baby. A small helpless baby. He quickly grabbed the baby and flew out of there as fast as he could. 

“Avengers, pull back. I have something.” Tony informed the rest of his friends, barely containing the anger in his voice. 

“You heard him. Pull back!” Steve ordered. 

~~~~~~~~

“So let me get this straight. Those men were experimenting on this baby so that they could make a hybrid of something?” Clint asked, his voice filled with unbelief. 

Tony nodded and looked at the holograph of the files he had collected from the building. He tightened his grip on the baby he was holding in his arms. 

“Says here that before they started, she was a beta werewolf and throughout the experiments, she became a mix of beta and alpha. They added some avian DNA and along with… please don’t tell me this says angelic grace.” Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“Yep.” Bucky grumbled. 

“What do we do with her now?” Natasha asked. 

Tony looked down at the small bundle. She had relaxed once Tony had gotten out of the suit and rocked her to sleep, her claws sinking back in to her fingers, and eyes changing back to their brown color. 

“Do we take her to Professor X-” 

“No. I’ll keep her.” Tony interrupted Thor. 

“Really?” Steve turned to look at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah. I’m retiring anyways so why not?” Tony said with a small smile as the baby wrapped her small hand around his pinky, “Steve, I want you to be the dad.” 

Steve grinned and kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips, “I’d love to.” 

“Well, now that we are… confessing… I want to inform you all that I am carrying a child.” Loki announced. 

“Wait, you’re pregnant?!” Clint yelped. 

Thor and Loki exchanged looks before they both nodded. 

“I am a frost giant and since both males and females can give birth, I am able to also give birth.” Loki explained.

“Boy or girl?” Natasha asked Loki

“I have a feeling it is a boy.” Loki smiled. 

“What’s his name?” Wanda asked, her eyes bright and joyous. 

“Lucian. Lucian Thorson.” Loki grinned.  

“Today is full of surprises.” Pietro exclaimed. 

“What are you going to name her?” Steve whispered. 

“Skylar. Skylar Grant Stark.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and judos please! There will be more of this new family later in the final chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the life stages of the Rogers-Stark family. And the rest of the Avenger's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes. The ending of this story, but the beginning of a new one.

**2 years old (Skylar) and 4 years old (Peter):**

“Peter, honey, stop playing with your food.” Tony said as he caught his son poke at  some grapes with his small fork.

    A couple weeks after Skylar was found, a two year old boy was dropped off at the Avengers HQ with only a note telling Tony that the toddler was his son and that the mother (who Tony still doesn’t know) had died in a car accident. Tony had immediately adopted him, and Steve had been ecstatic at the announcement of another child. Especially to one who looked so much like his boyfriend.

    Not even a month later, Clint and Natasha came waltzing in with two little girls on their backs announcing that they were their children, their names were Penny and Alicia. Tony had been confused at first because, hello, when did the two spies get children? But then he kind of shrugged it off and kept going with life. Vision and Wanda had also decided to have children, and after 9 months a little girl was born and they had named her Stephie.

“What is this sticky glob?” Tony asked as he grabbed a spoon from the countertop and poking it.

    “That would be Lauren’s experiment with borax.” Bruce said as he explained his daughter’s antics.

    Yes, Tony said daughter. A couple months ago, another kid at the age of 5 was found at a HYDRA base that was experimented on with gamma radiation. Bruce took her under his wing and named her Lauren, and not even a couple weeks later he was signing the adoption papers. Lauren was really smart and loved to read books, and Bruce was already teaching her how to control her anger. They got along so well, that Tony teared up when he found them sleeping on the couch, books in their laps, and practically clinging to each other.

    “What is it doing here? In the kitchen?” Tony asked and dropped the glob into a bag.

    “The stuff we needed were located here.” Bruce shrugged.

    “We have a lab for you and your daughter.” Tony pointed out, “Speak of the devil.”

    Lauren came skipping in, her dark curly hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and was swaying side to side at her movements. She was wearing a purple shirt that said ‘daddy's little monster’ and a pair of new jeans with some sneakers.

    “Morning, Uncle Tony. Morning dad.” Lauren said and sat down beside Peter, “Morning monkey.”

    “I’m not a monkey.” Peter snapped and pointed at his shirt, “I’m a spider.”

    “Okay, you’ve been spending way too much time with your Aunt Nat.” Tony sighed.

    “What are you going to do with my borax?” Lauren asked Tony.

    “I don’t know. What do you wanna with it, bunchkin?” Tony asked.

    “I wanna save it.” Lauren shrugged.

    “Take it then.” Tony smiled and gave her the bag.

    “Morning.” Steve greeted them as he walked in with a very excited Skylar in his arms.

    “Pops!” Peter exclaimed and clapped his hands.

    “Hey, Pete.” Steve smiled and pressed a kiss on top of his head.

    “Petw!” Skylar giggled.

    “Sky!” Peter giggled and kissed her cheek.

    “Morning Bruce.” Steve smiled and placed the little girl in her baby chair.

    “What about me, babe?” Tony pouted.

    “Sorry, hun.” Steve smiled and pressed a kiss on the genius’s lips.

    “Eww.” The kids gagged.

    “Where’s the rest of the Avengers?” Bruce asked as he served a bowl of cereal for Lauren.

    “Natasha and Clint took their daughters to pick up the balloons. Sam and Bucky are in their floor getting ready after the morning run.” Steve explained.

    “At what time is Thor coming?” Bruce asked.

    “In like, now.” Tony said as he sat down and fed Skylar half a blueberry bagel.

    There was a loud boom that shook some of the coffee mugs on the table before it went silent. Not even a minute later, the sound of a pair of child’s feet running down the halls filled the room.

    “Friends!” Thor boomed.

    Lauren and Peter smiled before running towards their uncles.

    “Uncle Thor and Loki!” They screamed before jumping on both of them.

    “Uncle Anthony and Steven! Uncle Bruce!” A little boy with raven black hair and purple eyes came bounding towards the other heroes.

    “What’s up Lucian!” Tony laughed and hugged the boy.

    “Wow, Lucian. You’ve grown a lot older? How old are you now?” Steve asked as he crouched down.

    “In Asgard I am 5 years of age. But here, since the time is slower, I am 2!” Lucian explained.

    “I still can’t believe it.” Bruce muttered.

    Tony couldn’t believe it either. Apparently, in Asgard, kids grew fast until they turned 8, because by then they would have learned techniques on how to fight and protect themselves.  Then their age would slow down to normal human years.

    “Can I see Skylar?” Lucian asked gently.

    “She is eating.” Tony said smiled.

    “I brought her a present. So did Father and Dad. And of course Aome got her a present too!” Lucian said.

    “She’s going to have a very awesome party. Wanna help decorate?” Steve asked.

    Lucian nodded and went to hug Lauren and Peter. Loki walked up to them, with a little girl in his arms, Thor following close behind.

    “Is that the famous Aome?” Bruce asked.

    “Yes.” Loki smiled happily.

    The three men looked in the god’s arms and cooed at the small bundle. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

    “She’s beautiful- Skylar, no.” Tony said before he walked towards his daughter and wiped her face with a napkin, “You’re just like Peter. How did you get the cream cheese behind your ear?”

    “Mama!” Skylar squeaked and poked Tony on his nose.

    “Why am I the mom?” Tony whined playfully.

“Hey Boss, the decorators are here. Also the baker with the cake.” FRIDAY alerted them.

“Great! Tell Bucky to help with the heavy stuff. Hey, Spangles, you help also.” Tony ordered around.

“I’ll take the kids outside. Lauren, Peter, Lucian, let’s go check out what Uncle Tony has updated in the park.” Bruce said.

The three kids cheered and followed the man outside.

“Thor, I will take Aome to nap.” Loki said before kissing his husband and leaving to their room.

“Friend Tony. How can I be of assistance?” Thor asked Tony as the small man picked up his little girl.

“You could help the baker bring in the cake?” Tony suggested.

“I will!” Thor exclaimed and walked out of the kitchen.

“Come on, Sky. Let’s give you a bath.” Tony whispered before kissing the baby’s nose.

Skylar giggled as they walked to her bedroom.

~~~~~~~~

“Happy birthday, Skylar!” Everyone cheered as Skylar walked in with a R2-D2 dress on.

Skylar squealed and ran towards the table that was holding up the cake.The theme that Tony and Steve decided on was Star Wars because of her latest obsession.

“Mine?” She asked in pure awe as she carefully touched the BB-8 toy on the cake.

“Of course it is! Let’s go say hi to your friends, Sky. Remember to thank them for coming.” Tony said.

Skylar nodded and ran to the nearest adult, pulling her two fathers along.

Five hours later as everyone settled around the living room with cake in their hands, Skylar began to open her presents. First up was Bucky.

“Here Sky-sky.” Bucky smiled and handed her a bag.

Skylar smiled, “Thank you.”

She tore out the paper and pulled a brand new dress that looked like the Winter Soldier uniform. She squealed and placed a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“I love it.” She sighed and showed it to Alicia.

“It’s very pretty.” Alicia nodded.

An hour later, Skylar had received an animal book from Bruce, a new pair of sneakers from Natasha and Clint, a new journal from Pepper, a couple coloring books from Vision and Wanda, a Slytherin cloak from Scott Lang and his daughter, a couple Star Wars action figures from Sam, a beautiful traditional Wakanda dress from T’Challa, new paint from Penny and Alicia, a stuffed Hulk doll from Lauren, a red jacket like Wanda’s costume from Stephie, a pair of cute golden shoes from Happy, a Black Widow night light from Peter, a stuffed wolf from Aome, and several books about werewolves from Loki and Thor. Finally it was Lucian’s turn.

“Hi Skylar. Happy birthday.” Lucian smiled softly and sat down beside the small girl.

“‘Ucian!” Skylar giggled and hugged the boy.

“Here.” Lucian said, his cheeks turning a bit red.

Skylar took the small box and opened it. She gasped and looked up at the older boy.

“What is it, Sky?” Steve asked.

“It’s a necklace!” Skylar whispered.

“It is made of the finest Asgardian metal and the most beautiful jewel known in Asgard, only worn by the queens.” Thor explained.

Tony and Steve looked over their daughter’s shoulder. It was a gold colored metal with a beautiful blue stony.

“Help me put it on?” Skylar asked Lucian.

Steve and Tony exchanged knowing looks.

~~~~~~~~

**10 years old (Skylar) and 12 years old (Peter):**

“Peter! That was great!” Skylar exclaimed from her seat on the lounge chair.

Skylar and Peter were currently training with Steve. Tony was busy at a conference meeting  since he no longer worked full time as Iron Man. Now, their Pops was training them for the next plan in their Dad’s papers. Making the Young Avengers.

“Thanks. Your turn.” Peter said.

Skylar nodded and ran towards the center of the clearing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting her wolf take over. She felt her claws extend and her back tingle.

“Attack!” She heard Steve say.

She opened her eyes and ducked as a pair of robots smashed together over her head. She ran towards the nearest robot and dug her claws in to the metal and yanked the robot around. The robot hit another robot, and they crashed to the ground. Skylar quickly jumped and kicked an incoming robot. She landed back on the ground and swung her leg  in a circle, her body following the motion, kicking some robot’s legs out from under them.

“Crap!” She cried out as she was grabbed by her arms by a pair of metal hands.

She quickly jumped off the ground and swung her body over the robot’s head. She wrapped her legs around the robots head and slashed at it’s neck. The robot let go of Skylar and fell to the ground.

_Remember you have other gifts to help you fight, Skylar._ Loki’s voice echoed in her head. _Use them. You can’t always rely on your werewolf skills,_ Steve’s voice reminded her as she punched a robot on the gut, her hand going straight through it.

Skylar rolled her shoulders and watched as two robots ran to her. As soon as they were close enough, she let her wings snap open. She winced a bit as they collided onto the hard metal but quickly took off in to the sky. She could hear the the robot’s take off in to the sky also. She quickly scanned the clearing before flying to the trees that surrounded the Avengers HQ at top speed.

Skylar curled her wings closer to her body so that they wouldn’t crash in to the trees as she zig zagged around them. She could hear the crashes of the robots as they collided to the trees. Finally, spotting a gap through the leaves big enough to fit her, she flew through it as quick as she could.

She slowed down as the remaining few of the robots emerged from the trees. She dived bombed downward before she snapped her wings open, stopping her abruptly. Her wings once again crashed in to some robots. She flung herself, round house kicking another robot. Then she flung herself towards a robot, thrusting her feet in front of her. Once her feet connected to the robot’s chest, she used that leverage and pushed herself forward to the last robot, her hands outstretched in front of her. She grabbed the robot and dived bombed down. Once she was a couple feet close to the ground she let go and flew up again.

“Yeah!” Peter cheered as Skylar landed.

“That was amazing, Sky.” Steve smiled brightly.

“I feel like I could take down any bad guy in the world!” Skylar exclaimed and hugged her Pops and Peter.

“Come on, your dad is here.” Steve chuckled.

As if on cue, Tony walked out of the Avengers HQ and towards them. He was wearing his regular suit and had his phone in his hand. He looked up just as his children ran towards him.

“My little ducklings!” Tony yelped as the three collapsed on the ground.

“Dad!” Peter laughed and kissed his father on his cheek, “I missed you!”

“Me too!” Skylar nodded and pressed her face against Tony’s neck.

“I missed you guys too. I was only gone for two days but I missed you all so much. Sky, are you scent marking me?” Tony chuckled.

“Sorry… You stink of old men, frustration, and boredom.” Skylar said sheepishly.

“Hey, it’s fine.” Tony smiled reassuringly.

“Alright kids, get off your old man.” Steve teased.

“Excuse me? Who’s the guy that’s over 100 years old?” Tony winked as he stood up.

“Missed you.” Steve whispered and pulled the man in to a hug.

“Missed you too.” Tony whispered back and gripped the back of Steve’s shirt.

“Oh god. Wrong time to walk in.” Bucky groaned and covered his eyes.

“Uncle Buck!” The two kids screamed and ran towards their beloved uncle.

“Hey kiddos!” Bucky laughed and hugged the siblings.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Sam groaned.

“Uncle Sam!” The kids exclaimed before hugging their uncle.

Steve and Tony stayed hugging a couple feet away, the blonde’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes filled with worry.

“Hey, Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint are inside with Penny and Alicia. Tasha said something about video chatting with Uncles Sherlock and John.” Bucky said.

“Yay!” Skylar squeaked before running in, Peter not far behind.

Once the kids were inside Bucky and Sam walked over towards the two married couple just as they separated. Steve had cupped Tony’s face with his hands and was whispering sweet nothings to calm his husband down.

“Hey.” Bucky whispered.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“There was some complications at the meeting.” Sam bit his lip.

“What?” Steve asked and looked down at Tony.

“They questioned the stability of Skylar.” Tony whispered.

“What?” Steve lowered his voice in to a whisper also.

“They brought in some wolf experts or whatever the fuck they called it and said that since she is part werewolf, she will need to be checked for her control. Those fuckers said that a werewolf can’t really function as well without a pack or an anchor to keep it from attacking. She wasn’t raised as a regular werewolf and therefore she isn’t stable.” Bucky said.

“But she’s been doing so great.” Steve arched a brow.

“It’s her first full moon as a full developed werewolf. Before this she just craved meat and was more playful. A bit more hyper. But now that she has turned 10…” Sam shrugged.

“They are sending some SHIELD agents specialized in this area to check her out tonight. If she doesn’t pass the stability test… They’ll take her away… I can’t let them take her away, Steve.” Tony whimpered and pressed his face against the blonde’s chest.

“They won’t. Just because she wasn’t raised in a pack of werewolves, doesn’t mean she doesn’t how how to control her wolf. She’s been practicing and studying about her wolf with Loki and Bruce. Look, I’ll talk to Loki once he gets here. I’ll tell him that we need to find an anchor for her.” Steve said and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“Okay…” Tony whispered.

“Now, let’s go inside and not think about this. I’ll handle everything else. Buck, did Tony get enough sleep?” Steve turned to look at his friend.

“I’m hurt, Steve. I got enough sleep, thank you very much.” Tony gasped.

“He stayed up most of the time stressing out.” Bucky smirked.

“Man, Tony couldn’t stop pacing. And muttering! I could barely get any sleep!” Sam added.

“Tony, I think maybe you should go to sleep.” Steve replied.

“All of you are traitors. Fine. I’m going to sleep. Can someone wake me when the little soul sucking devils show up? Thanks. And you, Captain, are going to join me after you tell reindeer games about the anchor thingy. Just, FYI, I don’t think I’ll sleep enough knowing that my daughter might be taken away from me.” Tony said as they walked to the door.

“I’ll be there to help you sleep.” Steve smiled softly before kissing his husband sweetly.

~~~~~~~~

“They just wanna check up on how you’ve been holding up, okay?” Lucian whispered in Skylar’s ear.

“I know… But why now? It’s my first full moon as a full grown werewolf.” Skylar bit her bottom lip.

“Not full grown.” Lucian corrected.

“Almost full grown. It’s my first turn.” Skylar rolled her eyes and shoved at the older boy’s shoulder.

“Just remember what Loki told you.” Lucian smiled softly.

“Right. Deep breaths and think about your anchor. That’s all I have to do.” Skylar nodded and closed her eyes.

“Good. You’ll be great out there.”

“Of course I’ll be. I’m a Stark. I’ll be fine.” Skylar smiled weakly.

Lucian snorted and pressed a light kiss on Skylar’s forehead.

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing, young man.” Steve’s voice made them jump apart in surprise.

“Pops!” Skylar yelped and help her chest, “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry. You know he is 3 years older.” Steve arched a brow.

“Oh my god. I’m barely old enough to even have a phone, why would I wanna date someone? Let me at least graduate from high school before you start giving me the “Talk”.” Skylar rolled her eyes.

“Skylar, you are going to graduate high school in like 4 years. That is still too young.” Steve said.

“Dad graduated from MIT at 15.” Skylar flailed her arms slightly, “And then he owned his very own business.”

“This isn’t about your father.” Steve sighed.

“Alright! I give I give! Lucian was just giving me a pep talk. Jeez, you should be happy we are just friends. Other girls are getting pregnant and smoking and drinking by the time they turn 15. I spend my free time either drawing, reading, training, in the lab with Dad, or yelling at fictional characters in my shows.” Skylar pointed out.

“Fine. The agents are here.” Steve nodded to the doors.

“Oh… Guess it’s almost time?” Skylar asked.

“Yeah. Your Dad and I put some books and food in the room for you.” Steve said.

“Can I take my homework? I don’t think Ms. Friday will be pleased if I have over 8 hours of free time and I didn’t even study during that time.” Skylar looked up at a camera and winked.

“Alright. Just go get your stuff.” Steve laughed.

“Come on.” Skylar smirked and ran out, pulling Lucian behind her.

“Kids…” Steve shook his head.

A few minutes later, Skylar ran back in with three textbooks, three binders, and a pencil pouch. Lucian was carrying a couple books that looked to be from Asgard.

“Okay. I’m ready.” Skylar smiled.

“Come on.” Steve nodded to another door.

The soldier pushed it open and let his daughter and her friend go first. The room was about the size of a classroom, except the walls were made of metal. There was no roof, instead the open and clear sky shone overhead. There was a TV on the back wall, a long couch, a coffee table, and a small kitchenette in the far right corner. Tony was busy hanging up a family picture on the wall, and jumped when the door opened.

“Wow. This is nice.” Lucian nodded and looked around the room.

“I tried to make it as comfy as possible.” Tony smiled proudly.

“I love it Dad.” Skylar smiled gratefully at Tony as she placed her books on the coffee table.

“There is everything here. You have snacks in the cabinets and the mini fridge, movies and netflix on the TV, video games, and you very own tablet for designing gadgets.” Tony smiled proudly as he pulled out a sleek Stark Pad from behind the TV.

“Oh awesome!” Skylar squealed.

“Is everything set?” A female voice said over head.

“That would be the intercom. Come on, guys. Let’s get this thing over with.” Steve grumbled before giving a kiss on Skylar’s forehead.

Tony bit his lip before kissing his daughter on the cheek, “Sky, just remember what Loki and Bruce have taught you.” He whispered before walking towards the door.

Lucian patted her shoulder and gave her a small smile before walking out with the her fathers. The door closed with a thump, and the sound of locks filled the silent air. Skylar drummed her fingers on her thigh before she settled down on the couch and opened her pre-calculus book.

An hour later she felt her skin start to burn, and her eyes watered as it increased. She could feel her kanines push against her gums, and her vision filled with red. She could feel many emotions thundering in her body, and she gripped the couch cushions on instinct. She could feel the pull of her wolf as it tipped over the edge. She gasped and screwed her eyes shut.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Think about your family. Think about Dad and Pops when they got married. Think about their smiles and their bright eyes. Think about Peter’s 10th birthday party and how he got so excited when you handed him a rough sketch of web shooters. Think about their smiles when you showed you parents and Peter your first working prototype of the web shooters that you and your smart brother had been working on. Think about how everyone laughed as the web shooters exploded and white goo had gone all over the place._

She felt everything slowly evaporate before she slumped on the couch in relief. Skylar glanced up at the sky with a smug smile before she laughed. She did it. She passed. She could hear Peter whoop in joy.

~~~~~~~~

**(14 years old (Skylar) and 16 years old (Peter)):**

Skylar jumped as her brother wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

“Is someone jumpy?” Peter teased.

“Pete! Of course I’m jumpy. I’m graduating today!” Skylar hissed.

“I graduated 2 years ago.” Peter smiled.

“Well duh. You’re a very smart cookie. And you went to regular school like everybody else.” Skylar reminded him.

Skylar had been home schooled by FRIDAY since she was a bit different from Peter and Lauren, who did go to public school. She was fine with that. She didn’t really mind being taught from an AI. She didn’t have to deal with drama or annoying teachers like Peter always complained about.

“Yeah. It’s nice, you know, graduating from high school at the age of 14 with Lauren while everybody else is 18.” Peter sighed, “Those vacant lots, so dull.”

“Careful there. Your Sherlock is showing.” Skylar teased.

“Haha. I’ll have you know, Uncle Sherlock will be there. I’ll tell him what you said.” Peter waggled his finger at her.

“Whatever. He loves me.” Skylar smiled.

“Nope. He loves me most. John likes you better.”

“True. He did give me my first shooting lesson.”

“I thought that was Aunt Tasha?”

“Nope. Aunt Tasha was on a mission that week he was here.”

“Was it the mission with the-”

“No that was when Mycroft was here. The other one with the-”

“The one with the messed up robot dinosaurs?”

“Yeah yeah. That one.”

“Oh!”

“Yep.”

“I love you two’s relationship. It’s like you guys-” Penny started.

“Read each other’s minds.” Alicia finished.

“Ahhh! The Creepy Twins!” Peter smirked.

Alicia flicked her long brown hair over her shoulders and glared at Peter. She looked a bit more like her mother, Natasha, then she did like her father, Clint. She had pale skin, brown eyes, straight reddish brown hair, and had a small yet deadly body. She also had the exact personality like Natasha, but still had some snarky and sarcastic remarks like her father. Her choice in weaponry was archery, like her father, though. Penny, on the other hand, was all her father. She had brown pixie cut hair, olive colored skin, grey eyes, and was tall and lean. Her personality was exactly like Clint’s. Her choice in weaponry was either her body or guns.

Penny smirked and winked at Peter before biting her lip. Alicia and Skylar shared disgusted looks before turning to their sibling.

“Ew.” Both girls said.

Peter laughed and lightly shoved at his sister, “That’s disgusting. I see her as a sister, guys.”

“From what I just saw, it looks like you two were flirting.” A new voice rang.

“Oh! It’s one of my besties! Stephie! Come give your favorite friend a hug!” Skylar exclaimed and raised her hands in front of her.

Stephie, Vision and Wanda’s daughter, rolled her brown eyes and walked toward the graduate.

“Ponytail! Whoo!” Skylar teased and twirled Stephie’s brown and wavy hair once they hugged.

“Oh look. I hug fest. Why wasn’t I invited?” Another voice rang.

“Aome.” Another voice snapped.

“Aome! Lucian! How nice of you all to show up!” Skylar grinned at the two siblings once Stephie pulled away.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Lucian smiled at Skylar.

The teen flushed at the look of pride shining in Lucian’s violet eyes.

“I only came for the food.” Aome teased.

“Me too.” Alicia agreed.

Aome ginned at Alicia before shaking her head.

“Anyway, every boy out. We have some fashion corrections to make.” Penny announced and pushed Peter out of the room.

Lucian gave one last look at Skylar before he calmly walked out.

“Okay, Sky. You are not wearing jeans for your graduation.” Penny said.

“But they are so comfy.” Skylar grumbled.

“Well too bad. All the girls are wearing dresses.” Penny said matter-of-factly.

“Psh. I’m not.” Alicia scoffed.

“Oh yeah you are.” Penny snapped.

“You can’t make me.” Alicia smirked.

“Yeah I can. I could burn all your books.” Penny smiled smugly and lifted her chin slightly.

She yelped as she was tackled by Alicia and cried out for help when her sister put her in to a headlock with her thighs.

“Say that again. I dare you.” Alicia hissed.

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything!” Penny wheezed out.

Alicia let her go and calmly walked back to her position beside the door.

“About the dress…” Penny turned to Skylar.

The teen groaned and covered her face with hands.

~~~~~~~~

“I don’t see why I need to do this.” Skylar grumbled and picked at the skirt of her red strapless dress, “I am the only one graduating. And it’s just going to be us and some family and friends.”

“Well… Okay, I’ll tell you a secret.” Lauren whispered and glanced at the Creepy Twins that were across the room.

“Then tell me.” Skylar said and turned to look at her friend.

“Uncles Tony and Steve were planning on going out and finally making a big announcement for us.” Lauren stated softly.

“Announcement for what?” Skylar furrowed her eyebrows.

“What have you been training for the past couple years?” Lauren touched Skylar’s shoulder.

Skylar gasped and looked down at her hands.

“Does this mean that…”

“It means everything.” Lauren smiled brightly and stood up.

Skylar turned back to see her reflection. The red dress came down to her knees and the color complimented her skin. She was so glad that she wasn’t forced to wear the strappy gold heels that Penny wanted her to wear, instead she got plain black 3 inch heels. Lauren had done her hair while Penny did her make up. She was glad that the mini She-Hulk decided to simply put a flower in her wild curly hair and that Penny decided on a more natural tone of make up. The thing that Skylar loved the most was the fact that her dress was strapless. She could let her wings out whenever she wanted, without ripping anything.

Lauren smiled from her positioning behind the teen. She had curled her dark hair and decided upon a long emerald green summer dress. Of course, she wore no make up since she despised it.

“Are you ready?” Penny asked.

Penny and Alicia decided to wear the exact same strapless dress in the exact same color. The only difference, Alicia wore converse, while Penny wore 5 inch black heels. Aome had decided on a shimmering silver dress and silver shoes. Stephie, god bless her, decided on a sky blue dress with long sleeves that came past her knees by a few inches.

“Ready freddy.” Skylar smiled at her friends.

“Great! I’m starving!” Alicia smirked.

“I could throw you something.” Skylar snapped but her voice held no venom.

“And I could dodge it.” Alicia deadpanned.

Skylar rolled her eyes before walking towards the door. The girls followed, following their leader to the front door of the Avengers HQ. Just as Skylar reached to open the front door a pale hand with long fingers opened it for her.

“Uncle Sherlock!” Skylar squeaked and flung herself at the taller man.

“Oh! Skylar, how nice to see your beautiful face.” Sherlock chuckled and hugged back.

“I’m so glad you’re here! Where is Uncle John?” Skylar asked once she took a step back.

“He is waiting outside. As your godfather, I’m walking you down the stairs.” Sherlock smiled before turning to the others, “Good afternoon, ladies.”

“Afternoon, Sherlock.” The teens smiled back at the tall detective.

“Are you lot ready?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes!” Everyone practically screamed.

Sherlock laughed and opened the door. Skylar finally stood up straight and walked out, her mouth stretched in to a grin. Steve and Tony were waiting in their car, Peter standing beside them. Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint stood beside their black car, Bucky and Sam stood beside their convertible, and Thor and Loki stood beside their SUV, Lucian beside them.

“Wow. You girls look great.” Tony smiled brightly.

“Of course we do. I planned everything, Uncle Tony.” Penny smirked.

“Sure you did.” Alicia rolled her eyes.

Skylar chuckled and walked towards her two fathers and brother.

“You look beautiful.” Steve whispered and kissed her forehead.

“Thanks Pops.” Skylar sighed happily.

“Well. Looks like everyone is here. Let’s get to Stark Tower as fast as we can. I have some things to do.” Clint teased.

“Right. Let’s go.” Skylar grinned and opened the backseat of the car.

Everyone quickly followed the teens lead, and entered their vehicles as quickly as they could. Once everyone was settled, Steve started up the car, and drove out of the Avengers HQ. The ride was as fun as a 4 hour trip could be. Especially since the cars had radios.

“Wonder Twins Squared.” Tony said in to the little radio.

“Wonder Twins Squared, copy.” Clint’s voice responded back.

“Punchbuggy.” Tony yelled.

“That doesn’t count, Stark!” Clint whined.

“Birdbrain! Use code names!” Tony snapped.

“Sorry, oh lord of mine.”

You could practically hear the giant roll of Clint’s eyes.

“Green Nerds. Do you copy?” Tony asked.

“We copy.” Lauren responds.

“Good. I spy with my little eyes something green.” Tony smirked.

“Iron Diva, is it a tree?” Bruce responded back.

“How did you know?” Tony gasped.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe the trees that are everywhere?” Lauren grumbled.

“Touchy touchy touchy.” Tony shook his head.

“Whatever.” Lauren groaned.

“Ouch. Hey Winter Falcon. I spy with my little eye something big.” Tony smiled and glanced at the large hill.

“Your ego.” Bucky tease through the radio.

“Hey!” Tony squawked and frowned at the little radio.

“You walked in on that one, Iron Diva.” Bucky laughed.

“Whatever. You aren’t my favorite anymore.” Tony said smugly.

There was a fake gasp from the other end, “Daad!”

“Hey! He’s our dad!” Peter exclaimed.

“Asgardian Long Hairs.” Tony said.

“We’re here.” Aome’s cheerful voice came through, “And before you say anything, Uncle Tony.”

“Code names!”

“Before you say anything, Iron Diva… Tree.” Aome said.

“Actually I was going to say city because I can see tall buildings up ahead.”

“Oh finally. I could no longer stand the road trip games anymore.” Sherlock sighed through the radio.

“Shut up, Sher. You loved it.” Tony smirked.

“Code names.” Sherlock snapped back.

Tony gasped and clutched his chest, “Traitor.”

“How have you survived these past years?” Bucky broke in.

“I am a master at talking myself out situations.” Tony responded.

Several laughs blasted out of the radio. Tony pouted.

“Okay guys. Leave Tony alone. We are almost there.” Steve cut in but couldn’t stop the small smile from forming on his lips.

“All of you are traitors.” Tony grumbled.

“We didn’t laugh!” Skylar and Peter chimed in.

“That’s why you two are my favorites.” Tony smiled at his children.

“Who do you like the best?” Skylar wiggled her eyebrows.

“Peter.” Tony smirked.

“Aw. Not fair.” Skylar mock pouted.

“Poor baby.” Peter cooed.

“You’re a baby.” Skylar snapped but she had a grin on her face.

“Guys you’re both bein-”

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

“Dad! Pops!”

“Get down!”

“We’re getting attacked! Friday, Code Gen!”

“Dad!”

BOOM. BOOM.

“I got eyes on the targets! Looks like HYDRA!”

“Sam, how many?”

“Fuck… I see about 10 tanks. I see about 7 planes. And I shit ton of soldiers.”

“Dammit.”

BOOM.

“Suit up!” Steve yelled in his earpiece.

“Everyone is ready.” Natasha responded back.

“Alright, Sam and Tony. Take down those planes. Thor and Bruce take the tanks. Everyone else, stay on the ground and take down the agents.” Steve ordered as he flung his shield to the nearest agent.

“You know. It sucks climbing a tree with a suit on.” Clint commented.

The teenagers listened to the commotion from a safe distance away, behind a few trees. They watched in horror as HYDRA outnumbered the Avengers. They watched as Loki was surrounded by agents and shot at his clones. They watched as Steve was shot in the stomach with a more powerful blast then HYDRA had ever done. They watched at Sam fell from the sky after getting shot by, not bullets, but rays. Finally, Skylar broke.

“We can’t let them lose. They need our help.” Skylar said and turned to look at her friends before pulling the flower off her head.

“We can’t. We don’t have a way to help.” Penny mumbled.

“We do. Friday, you there?” Skylar said to the flower.

“I’m here.” The AI said.

“How long will it take you to get the stuff here for Phase YA?” Peter asked.

“I sent it the moment you were attacked. They will arrive in the next few seconds.” Friday said.

“Friday, if you were a really person, I’d marry you.” Skylar smiled.

“I’d say yes.” Friday chuckled.

“Alright. Here they come.” Peter pointed to the sky.

Sure enough, several box looking things landed in the soft grass in front of them. The box’s opened and revealed weapons and vests. Skylar handed everyone, with the exception of Lucian and Aome, their own vest and a weapon. Alicia got a crossbow and arrows. Penny got some two guns, ammunition, and a knife. Lauren got a gun. Aome summoned a staff looking thing and Lucian had magic. Stephie had magic also.

“What about you two?” Alicia asked Skylar and Peter.

“Mines here.” Peter smiled and grabbed a watch looking thing and two red gloves.

“And mine. Well it’s me.” Skylar shrugged, “Alicia, Penny, Lucian, Aome, and Stephie. Help with taking down the agents. Peter and Lauren, help with the tanks. I’ll help with the planes. Uncle Sherlock and John, you guys stay here. Are you all ready?”

“Ready and nervous but excited.” Penny nodded.

“Let’s do this then.” Skylar said before she spread her wings.

A blue shimmer ran over her black feathers, turning her wings in to wings made of vibranium.

“How the fuck?” Alicia exclaimed.

“New power.” Skylar nodded before taking off in to the sky.

The teenage heroes charged. Alicia immediately took off in to the trees, her cross bow shooting arrows like a machine gun. Penny slid beside her mom, and together, they took down their opponents. Lucian took the responsibility of making sure to electrocute his enemies with his magic, while Aome was deadly with her pointed staff. Lauren was hulked out and looked like an awesome purple girl with a green hulk proof dress , because of course it’s a thing. Peter was swinging around, shooting small little bombs at tanks, making them explode.

“My superhero name is Spider-Man. I called it. It’s mine now.” Peter yelled out.

Skylar rolled her eyes as flew through the sky, two planes right on her tail.

“Heading towards the trees. Everyone please watch out.” Skylar informed just as she tucked her wings in and dive bombed. The two jets followed.

She could hear the pilots ready their guns on their planes, even through the whizz of the air around her. She sighed as she shot open her wings, halting her in the air. The planes flew past her, and collided with the ground. She pumped her fist in the air before flying off to help her brother, who was surrounded by HYDRA agents.

“My angel!” Peter exclaimed once the two siblings kicked the bad guys’ ass.

“More like Archangel.” Skylar smirked.

“Your superhero name should be Archangel.” Peter arched a brow as he lifted his hands to be carried.

“Already taken.” Natasha said.

Skylar nodded and carried Peter through the trees.

“What about the Iron Captain?” Clint chimed in.

“Sounds a bit… I mean… I....” Skylar muttered and dropped Peter on top of a group of agents.

“Surprise attack!” Peter exclaimed and knocked them down.

“Well duh. It’s what makes it even better. You already look like Tony. Why not just mix both of their superhero names together.” Alicia pointed out, her voice clearly showing her boredom.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Steve broke in.

“Can we not? We can talk about this later.” Skylar took down another plane with Tony’s help.

“Yes please. I need my concentration.” Penny said sarcastically.

“Pfft. Please.” Peter laughed.

“Duck!” Skylar warned her brother.

The teen quickly ducked as her sister threw part of a tank at some of the bad guys behind him. He laughed and flipped over some his father and used some of his webs to tangle some metal chunks together.

“Dad. Here you go. Just like bowling.” Peter smiled at Cap and threw the metal ball.

His father laughed and caught it before throwing it at some vehicles that were carrying HYDRA agents.

“Guys. We may have some other problems to worry about.” Sam cut in.

“Now what?” Steve grunted and threw his shield.

“News vans are not that far away from here.” Skylar responded.

“Alright. Loki, Wanda and Lucian, I want you three to make a forcefield around us so that they don’t come in between the battle. Tony, find a way to stop this attack. Everyone else, keep fighting.” Steve said.

“Already babe. I have three different ways of stopping this.” Tony cut in, “Sky, Sam, and Thor, I need you guys with me.”

Skylar nodded back before following her father to the biggest of the tanks.

“It looks like… Titanium built. I hate those. The control center is right in the middle so I will get everything I can get. Sam and Thor, distract them.” Tony said, “Sky, I will need you to help me go inside. They have to have plans in there.”

“Sir yes sir.” Sky nodded and flew off towards the center.

Tony landed on the machine and, with a laser, he cut the top part off. Skylar clenched her fists and punched at the cut part, making it cave in. She quickly landed lightly and dugged in to a dark corner right as her father landed with a loud thump.

“Go ahead.” Tony said as he spotted HYDRA agents running towards him.

Skylar hesitated but did as she was told. She jumped up towards the ceiling and with her claws, she cut open the vents. She slid inside and carefully crawled towards the control center. She watched as several agents were hurrying about. She quietly opened the vent and jumped in. An agent spotted her and before he could take out his gun, she knocked him out with a punch, his body landing with a thump.

The agents startled and began their attack. Skylar gritted her teeth as she ducked away from the bullets being shot as she quickly knocked out agents. Once the few agents in the room were unconscious, she ran to their computers at the far end. She injected a flash drive and began to save everything she could on it. Then, Skylar walked towards a table in the center and grabbed all the pieces of paper there was on top of it.

The computers beeped, letting her know that everything was saved.

“I got the information. Blow this joint up.” Skylar said in to her earpiece as she grabbed the information and ran back to her father.

“Let’s go.” Tony smiled and flew out of the machine, Skylar not far behind, “Thor, do the honors.”  

“Of course.” Thor smiled and threw his hammer as hard as he could at the tank.

The hammer flew through the air and hit the wheels of the tank.

“Good. Let’s finish this stupid attack.” Sam smiled and flew off to help his team mates.

~~~~~~~~

“These are plans.” Steve whispered, his voice laced with horror, “To kidnap Skylar.”

“I thought they were done with me?” Skylar asked as she leaned over the table they were sitting at.

“I would have thought so too.” Tony agreed quietly as he grabbed Skylar’s hand.

“They have more plans and tactics they want to try out. All of these have backups to the plans. And the backups have backups. All of these were all planned out meticulously.” John muttered in concentration.

“What happens now?” Peter asked.

Skylar took a deep breath and looked around her. Her fathers looked tired and worried. The Avengers all looked tired and worried. Their suits and dresses were ruined, their skin was bruised, and everything hurt. Her friends looked the same. Skylar felt the same. Her dress was ripped, her was tangled with leaves and twigs, her body was a bit sore, and she was dirty.

“You need to go in to hiding.” Sherlock announced.

Everyone’s heads turned to the detective.

“What?” Skylar croaked.

“You need to go in to hiding. Somewhere where no one will find you. Somewhere where no one will recognize you.” Sherlock continued.

“That’s going to be a little bit hard.” Pepper’s voice cut in.

Her heels clicked on to the floors, and her presence changed everything about the room. The tension thickened a bit more. She picked up the TV controller and turned it on. She changed the channel to the news.

_“We have breaking news for you today. After the attack made by HYDRA today, we saw a new group of superheros. All of them were just children, teenagers to be exact. And all of them were the Avenger’s children. From what we have heard there is, Lucian and Aome, Thor and Loki’s children. Stephie, Vision and Scarlet Witch’s daughter. Alicia and Penny, Black Widow and Hawkeye’s daughter. Lauren, Dr. Banner’s daughter. And finally, the most famous, Peter and the leader of the new team, Skylar. Tony Stark and Captain America’s children.”_ The news reporter announced.

“She is standing right outside the property.” Vision tilted his head slightly.

“I can turn off their camera?” Pietro suggested.

“No.” Wanda hissed.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that Skylar is being broadcasted all over the world. Everyone knows who she is, so she can’t go in to hiding.” Pepper explained.

“We have to do something.” Lucian declared.

“We will do whatever we can to get her off the media. It will take a few months. Once everything is cleared, and the world is focusing on a puppy playing a piano, then she can go in to hiding.” Pepper smiled reassuringly.

“As of right now, nobody is leaving the Avenger’s HQ without an adult. Skylar, I will need you to start looking in to places you’d like to stay. Once you decide, your father and I will get everything together and make a house where you choose. That’s all we have to focus on right now. Okay?” Steve turned to look at Skylar.

“Understood.” Skylar nodded.

The rest of the team nodded.

“Hey. I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything about your graduat-”

“It’s fine, pops. I’m just happy to be with you guys.” Skylar smiled softly, “I’m tired though. Sleep time?”

“Yeah. Everyone, let’s head off to bed.” Steve smiled and kissed her forehead.

“I want some love too.” Tony complained and kissed Skylar on her cheek.

Skylar laughed softly and said her good nights before going to her bedroom. That night, was the first time she ever heard her dad scream as he slept.

It was just after two in the morning when she heard it. He was screaming bloody murder. She had jumped off her bed and went to her door, when she heard Steve calm Tony down.

_“Hey… Hey it’s fine. I’m here. Peter’s here. Skylar’s here. The Avengers is here. No one is going to take us away.”_

_“Steve… They want her. They can’t… They’ll…”_

_“They won’t have her, okay? Everything is going to be alright.”_

Skylar sank to her knees and looked down at her shaking hands. She had caused her dad to have his first nightmare in years. In years.

She gulped and took deep breaths before standing up and walking out of her room. She walked down the dark halls, towards the Library. She quietly opened the door and entered. She walked past the giant bookcases that were filled with books.

“Skylar.”

The teen turned around and smiled softly at Lucian.

“Hey.” Skylar whispered.

“What are you doing here?” Lucian asked.

“I was reading a few weeks ago on a werewolf pack. I need to keep reading it.” Skylar shrugged, “I think it is a diary with a bunch of information. Hunters probably wrote it.”

“I’ll help you translate it.” Lucian smiled.

“I never said anything about translating anything?” Skylar arched a brow.

“Okay. You caught me. I just want to read it.” Lucian smirked.

Skylar rolled her eyes before walking to her usual desk. She plopped down in her seat and pulled out the worn out leather book. Lucian sat down beside her before motioning with her hand to read.

“The Coureurs Forestiers lives in the Native Lands-France. These werewolves are the starters of the stories of the notorious and infamous Beast of Gevaudan.They change at will and the ability to move extremely fast. They also have the ability to camouflage themselves in the forest. They have brown fur with a reddish hue almost completely red in the sunlight. Giant 12ft wolves.

The Hale Pack is said to be descendents from the Coureurs Forestiers but later in their history, they bred with regular werewolves, mixing their DNAs together. Another reason that their fur color is much more diverse and are a bit smaller then their ancestors. Ever since the Argent hunters have attacked and killed members of the werewolf pack, they have moved different locations. The Winchesters have tried to stop the attacks but nothing helps the Hale Pack.

With their speed and strength they are the number one predators. For the Argents, they are monsters. For other hunters, they are peaceful and sane werewolves. Recently the Hale Pack have disappeared. Rumors say they moved to the mountains. Others say that they have moved to the new land that explorers have discovered.” Skylar finished.

“Interesting.” Lucian nodded.

“I did some research once I read the name. I don’t know why I am being tucked to this Pack. Something inside me is just… I don’t what to call it.” Skylar confessed as she pulled up the information she got from her research up in a hologram.

“It said the Hales did arrive to America but disappeared a few years after. Then around the 1890s they resurfaced in California. They’ve been staying there for the past 166 years. But a few years back, their entire pack was killed in a fire in a town called Beacon Hills. Only a few survived. And that’s all I know…. Lucian… I think I want to spend some time there.” Skylar continued.

“Like my Dad always told you, follow your instincts.” Lucian smiled softly.

“I will.” Skylar nodded.

A few days later, she told her dads.

    ~~~~~~~~

    **15 years old (Skylar) and 17 years old (Peter):**

Their goodbyes to their weird and messed up family was hard. Saying goodbye to [Lauren](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c26e628aa9c7d7e3bac7a9aac279401f/tumblr_nm5k0r8S6v1rhhstxo1_500.jpg), S[tephie](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140314160822/camp-mytholigy/images/4/48/5d3ac9c7c62b4fd6a8b9aaa15ec9f640.jpg), [Aome](http://memberfiles.freewebs.com/23/30/57343023/photos/undefined/Blondegirl.jpg), [Alicia](http://mortalinstruments.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/0192.jpg), [Penny](http://www.short-haircut.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Cute-wavy-short-hairstyles.jpg), and [Lucian](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/37/ab/83/37ab83d809996db9ec09f40d877e0d44.jpg). But they had to leave. There may have been some tears. Okay, there may have been a lot of tears. Then again, it was her family. They’ve been in the air for over 4 hours now. And they were extremely close. [Skylar](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltgfd3aC5g1qblnby.png) was glad that they decided to take the private Stark jet.

Skylar looked outside her window and smiled softly. She turned to look at her dads quietly talking amongst themselves and grinned as Tony teased Steve. She turned to look at  [Peter](http://www.q107fm.ca/files/2014/03/Garfield.jpg) as he played a videogame in his Stark Pad. She chuckled quietly as he lost.

“Are you excited?” Steve asked Skylar.

    “I’m nervous.” Skylar smiled, “I am also excited.”

    “This will be good for us.” Tony nodded, “I’m glad we decided on going with you.”

    “Me too. I don’t know what I’d do if I was alone at the house you built.” Skylar laughed.

    “The rest are coming to visit right?” Peter asked.

    “Of course they are. Well, here we are. Welcome to your new house in the small town of Beacon Hills.” Tony said and landed the small jet in the landing pad.

    Skylar gasped at the view. Mountains and forest. And more forests. And a clear area for the house. She could run around and fly and no one would bother her.

    “We are now the Grant-Edward family.” Steve sighed and stood up as the jet’s doors opened.

    Skylar took a deep breath of the fresh air and felt her body relax. She smelled the heavy scent of another Pack. And strength. And mourning. She smiled because this town had suffered through a lot but it still stayed strong. The Pack stayed strong.

The family walked towards their [house](http://www.newyorksocialdiary.com/legacy/i/partypictures/05_19_15/boh/IMG_8529.jpg). They looked at their formal [party](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5422e1f3e4b0c96678dd4a34/t/5637e4e1e4b0f32cfa73eded/1446503650554/?format=1000w) space. Their personal [kitchen](http://hgtvhome.sndimg.com/content/dam/images/hgrm/fullset/2011/6/29/2/DesignLens_large-island-space_s4x3.jpg.rend.hgtvcom.1280.960.jpeg). Their personal living [room](https://s3.amazonaws.com/PhenomHome/Images/15+Big+Room+Design+Tips/Large+living+room+with+grand+piano.jpg). Their weights [room](https://www.sohohousechicago.com/system/files/082014/53e765dff94261293700001d/xlarge/SoHoChi_036_copy.jpg?1424778383). Their shooting [range](http://www.shootersworld.com/userfiles/images/rifle_web_wide.jpg) (which was also their virtual reality training room). A media [room](http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/8f91b8ce021713e6_4-3345/contemporary-home-theater.jpg). They even got a huge [library.](https://www.salterspiralstair.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/Optimized-library-loft-wow-factors.jpg) And they even had a lab in a separate building about a mile away.

“I’m guessing Pops chose the design and style of the house?” peter smirked.

“I actually like this homey feel, Pete. There is a lot of things about this place that are modern also. So the right wing is the Avengers side of the house. We are in that wing also. The left wing is the guest rooms.” Tony explained.

“We have over a dozen different cars in the garage you guys can choose from.” Steve told his children.

“Dibs on the Hummer.” Skylar exclaimed.

“Fine by me. I call dibs on the Mustang.” Peter said smugly.

“Children. Calm down. We need sleep. Tomorrow it’s Skylar’s first day of school and your first day of college.” Tony pointed out.

“Yeah we know. We are heading to bed. I still can’t believe I’m going to school. I graduated.” Skylar whined.

“Yes but you need to be at least somewhat normal.” Peter smirked.

“I’m a 15 year old senior.” Skylar pursed her lips.

“Actually in two months you will be 16.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

“True.” Skylar nodded.

“To bed.” Steve chuckled.

“We are going. Night Dad and Pops. Love you.” Skylar smiled and went to her room.

She quietly changed her clothes and crawled in her comfy and soft bed. She was glad they had moved everything in a few days before. Sure she had to borrow clothes but at least she didn’t have to put it away. She’s too lazy for that.

Skylar twisted and turned in her bed, her body vibrating with excitement. She couldn’t wait for the next day to come. She would finally meet some of the Hale Pack.

That night, her dad never screamed or had a nightmare. In fact, everything was calm and Skylar was glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Is it good?


End file.
